Little Plans
by Silver Teardrops
Summary: Parings will be posted in chapter 1. Typical life in highschool, until two new students comes into the picture. Himura and Seta, how will they change this little high school of the Kaoru Crew? Time will only tell. Two mischievous people set KK on a wild t
1. Here Comes Trouble

Little Plans  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything so far. O.o what a shock!  
  
PAIRINGS: Kaoru & Kenshin; Misao & Soujiro; Sanosuke & Megumi; Yahiko & Tsubame; Aoshi & Ayumi (OC)   
  
Hope you like it! Please bear with me with it, it's my first Rk fic!^^;  
  
______Chapter One________  
  
A girl stood in a middle of a crowd, just minding her own business; stuffing her physics book into her locker she turned around to face them all.   
  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go to now. I have Kendo practice." She annouced moving her way through the path that was made for her. She didn't mind them talking, it just much her things these days to gossip, actually it never had been her thing.   
  
"Hey wait up Kamiya-san!" A yell was heard for her to stop, so she did and faced the one who called her. She rolled her eyes. "I hate it when you call me like that, we've known each other for years, and you just like using it for some reason." The girl named Kaoru, said exasperated.   
  
"I know, that's why I use it." Misao said laughing and playfully slapping her friend's shoulder. "I have to go do something important, family business, so could you tell-" Misao was cut off abruptly by Kaoru. "Say no more, I'll tell the instructor an excuse, don't worry." Kaoru smiled at her and watched her friend run off chasing after some hunk. 'Oh yeah, Aoshi.' Kaoru snickered as she walked to the training area.   
  
She was the only girl in Kendo actually, besides from Misao, but she rarely came at all. She had signed up without much of anybody knowing till the instructor brought it to everyone's attention. She hated it when she was the main attraction in other words. She changed from her uniform to the Kendo ones and took her trusty bokken to meet with the others. She kept quiet as they all sparred against one another. No one dared to take her on, she remembering the first day she came adn they laughed at her. She showed up this one boy really badly, she hadn't mean to sprained his arm though, it was an accident. Besides she thought anyone who was as weak as him shouldn't be in this anyways.   
  
After not sparring with anybody she had asked the instructor to spar with her, she needed to keep in shape anyways. He agreed. All students watched in awe as they saw two and two fighting, it seemed that Kaoru would lose to such a bigger and built man, but don't doubt her small frame. She had the upper hand and all the students there knew it. But she didn't want to upstage the man so she kept it at his level. After all she was the heir to the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo ( Or shorter form, K. K. R. D.) . The best there is around and the more successful there is. She called a tie when she noticed him breathing a little too hard.   
  
"Okay, practice is over. I would like to thank all those who came, and next time we will spar against each other, by my say. Good day." He said waving them off after he was given a respectful bow from the students.  
  
She went to change in the girl's locker room and slipped on the school uniform once again. It was a black skirt and a white blouse and it had a blazer that ended to her thighs, it was quite cute, because the girls had hugged their figure well. She pulled over the navy blue tie and pulled her hair into a high ponytail after she was done. She took her book bag and made her way to the exit.   
  
  
  
"Kamiya-san." Aoshi greeted her as she passed him in the hall. She playfully hit him on the back. "Stop calling me that, you're not taking after Misao are you now Aoshi?" Kaoru asked and somehow she had managed her cold friend to laugh.   
  
"Iie, but I love the way you react to it though." He lifted himself off from the wall and walk in step with Kaoru outside. It was getting quite cold. Fall was already dawning on them and soon winter would come- and so would exams.   
  
"What are you doing tonight Aoshi?" Kaoru began some small talk.   
  
  
  
"Watching over my sister, Tsubame."   
  
"Oh, she's a sweet girl, a bit of a push over but she is still sweet. Beautiful too." Kaoru commented tucking a few loose hairs behind her ear.   
  
"Yes she is, what about you?" Aoshi asked her back. She smiled up at him.   
  
"I'm going to train the students of the Kasshin Style of course!" She said proudly. Aoshi was amused adn his lips formed a small smirk.  
  
"So I take it's going well?"   
  
"Um, they're slow, but don't you worry! I'll whip them to shape!" Kaoru answered loudly causing everyone to stare at her.   
  
"Okay, need a ride?" Aoshi clicked the alarm button to his car. It was a navy blue and shiny and clean as one would find a new car. She declined rather enjoying the walk to her dojo. She loved fall, because it wasn't too hot, it wasn't too cold. It help her feel like she was just a leaf being blown but held back when she fell-it felt nice.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Misao, please listen." Omasu begged her. She shook her head no. She grabbed the cell phone and dialed the phone she had her sources find for her.   
  
"Hello?" Came a deep voice on the other line.  
  
"Hi, this is Misao." She said giggling.   
  
"Makimachi-san?" Aoshi asked surprised at her.   
  
"How did you get my number?" He asked dumbly.  
  
"From someone, I was wondering do you want to accompany me to dinner tonight? My friends bailed on me and I was looking forward to going there. So please?" Misao asked in her best childish voice.   
  
"....Sure." Aoshi replied, not really caring.   
  
"What time is good for you?" Misao asked happier than she had ever been by far.   
  
"Um, I'll meet you in front of the mall at say...7 tonight alright?" Aoshi took a left and parked into his space.  
  
"Okay, see you then." Misao hung up happy and giggly all over. She was going out on a date with her "Aoshi-sama". Omasu and Okon wanted her friend to listen but she stubbornly pushed them aside. But what she didn't know was what would most break her soon.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Yahiko got out of school and soon had to go do some community service for a project. As he walked with his usually group of friends, he saw the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen. He made a mental note that any girl would seem beautiful if he only saw his ugly sister everyday. That made him sniggered. But his attention flew back to her as she spoke to one of the teachers. Her voice was soft and alluring to him.   
  
"Yes, ma'am. I will do that." She answered bowing to her and racing off to help clean the park a bit. They were supposed to fix a few broken things and rake the leaves aside as a gift for the town or something like that. He straighten up. He was going to be brave and talk to her, maybe ask her out also. He straightened his uniform and ruffled his hair a bit (there's no use in trying to fix it ^^;) and excused himself from his friends.   
  
"Um, excuse me." He said politely so he could get her attention. She turned around and just by that simple action he felt his knees go weak. She was so...perfect. "Um, My name's Kamiya Yahiko, what is yours?" He asked politely as he could, he never tried to act like this except when he was attending some business party with Kaoru.   
  
"My name's Shinomori Tsubame." She bowed to him and he nodded to her. She was even soft voiced, her face was pale but with that light blush it suited her well.   
  
"Shinomori-san may I be some assistance to you?" Yahiko pointed to the rake and leaves she was attending to. She nodded.   
  
"Kamiya-san, thank you for the nice offer. So, do you think this is a nice thing to do?" She started a little chat between to strangers, well not completely, they knew each other's names.   
  
"I think it is. Little children will have a place to play when it gets warmer." Yahiko worded his thoughts aloud. After minutes of talking on varied subjects the teacher had told them it was done. It surprised Yahiko that he did little to notice he had cleaned up half of the work by himself alone.   
  
"Everyone can go home now. Be safe." The teacher bid the farewell and left herself. Yahiko walked along side Tsubame.   
  
"Um, Shinomori-san, if you would, accompany me to dinner? Between friends." He added hastily.   
  
"I'd be delighted. I need to make a quick call to my brother though." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed the numbered and explained to her brother she wasn't coming home till late and that when she comes home the parents should be home. So she walked by Yahiko smiling.   
  
"I have enough money to go wherever you want." Yahiko stated. And she giggled at his arrogant smile.   
  
  
  
"I'll settle for fast food, if you don't mind." Tsubame was a bit taken aback when Yahiko grabbed her hand making her run after him to keep up.   
  
"What are you doing?" She screamed at him.  
  
"having a little fun!" He answered back and saw his words made her smile and blush, he loved that so much.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Father, mother, Tsubame-chan has gone to dinner with a friend, she'll be home by the time you'll come home." Aoshi said into the phone.   
  
"We understand, you can cancel your baby-sitting job and go out yourself." His father replied to him. Aoshi nodded, though they couldn't see him.   
  
"Okay, I will. Good bye." He hung up after they had, he had after all being polite all his life. It wasn't a big thing to him at all, as it is to some others who aren't quite polite enough.   
  
Aoshi had already changed into something comfortable, a nice light black sweater and some blue jeans. He glanced at the clock and read it. It was already 6: 30, he'd better start off now, in case he didn't want to be late.   
  
Misao had arrived 10 minutes early to keep Aoshi from waiting. She had decided to call him by Shinomori-san, besides Aoshi. Because she wasn't on close terms as Kaoru was with him yet, maybe tonight will change that. She thought giddy.   
  
"Makimachi-san. I hope I haven't caused you to wait too long." Aoshi's deep voice rang into her ears, she blushed and glanced at her wristwatch. Actually he was right on time.   
  
"Not too long. So, come now, don't want to be late for our dinner!" Misao linked her arms with Aoshi as he was dragged by Misao. She brought him to a restaurant in the back of the mall, it was a formal affair but most teens in there had been wearing causal items. So they fitted right in. Aoshi couldn't help but admire her style. She chose to wear a light blue sweater with a hood and some black jeans. It matched her.   
  
"This place, I've wanted so many times to try it but I've been too busy. But today I had time and they bailed on me. So thank you for coming along." Misao thank him while she read some food off the menu. He did the same. They ate in silence and a bit of a chat here and there.   
  
"Um...if you don't mind...can you call me Misao? I hate being called Makimachi-san. It's way too formal." She said. Aoshi nodded.   
  
"If You call me Misao..." She lingered playing with some of her food.   
  
"You can call me Aoshi, fair terms, we've known each other a long time. So its time to be on better terms." Aoshi agreed. She giggled smiling at him. He felt uncomfortable. He knew she had a crush on him, but he didn't like her in that way. She was a close friend, but not other than that.   
  
"Aoshi, do you like me? More than a friend?" She said aloud. She didn't even know until it fell from her lips.   
  
"Why do you ask that?" He said stunned. She was pretty forward.  
  
  
  
"I want to know."   
  
"I-I....." He didn't know what to tell her.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Kenshin had gotten his school supplies and uniforms and books and was waiting for tomorrow to look around to get use to where his classes were, he was not to start classes until next week. But he thought he rather start finding his way around, he didn't want to be late for any of his classes. He thanked the secretary once again and left the school. It was a surprise to him that they worked until late, but he was new they were just probably finishing something big.   
  
"Kenshin!" A girl called out his name. He turned around and found Tomoe running up to him.   
  
"Hey Tomoe." He greeted her with a nod. She nodded to him as well.   
  
"So, I heard you'll be attending my school now." She said happy.   
  
"Yes I am. I wanted to start next week. But I don't know." Kenshin said uncertain.   
  
"Oh Kenshin! Start this week, get to know people then next week worry about your classes and grades!" Tomoe cried, she really wanted him to attend as soon as possible.  
  
Kenshin couldn't help but smile and agree to her plea. "Okay, I'll start tomorrow." Her eyes gleamed as she pulled him in for a hug.   
  
"I'm sure your make tons of friends." Tomoe said running off to her awaiting ride. Kenshin hoped he would, he didn't want to be an outcast. It would dim his social status.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Sanosuke...you should be kinder really. It's staring to get old." Megumi scolded Sano again for beating up someone just because he didn't move out of Sano's way.   
  
"Shut up Takani-san. We are not on first name basis so refer to me as Sagara-san, if you don't mind." Sano replied back bitterly. He hated the way she followed him, judging him in every single way. He couldn't even flirt with other girls because they all thought he was taken by the likes of her.   
  
"Fine then Sagara-san. I wanted to ask you what you thought of a broken hand." Megumi started another subject.   
  
"Why? What does that have to do with me." Sano said nonchalantly as he leaned on a pole outside the mall. It wasn't his fault, but he bumped into her by accident and now he had to live up to his consequences.   
  
"It will be your injury if you keep hitting walls like that." Megumi pointed to the cement wall a little to their left. He punched the way just to show others who chose to mess with him will end up with. Megumi didn't know why, but she was more likely to love this man every time she scolded him.   
  
"Feh, what ever. I have to be going." Sano ran away from her and luckily he had parked close so he jumped into his car and made a mad dash away from her.   
  
"Oh...the nerve of that man!" Megumi strained out frustrated at Sanosuke. Always running away from her.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Kamiya-san, good morning." Omasu and Okon greeted her as she came to there little group.   
  
"Good morning." She greeted back. She had opened her locker and pulled out her Physics book and placed in her Chemistry book. Misao and Aoshi walked up around her and greeted everyone. Soon Sano and Megumi came too. Another typical Wednesday to Kaoru as always.   
  
"So Kaoru, how are the students?" Misao asked cheerful as always.   
  
"Fine, a little better, I have help from Yahiko. He decided he wants to teach too." Kaoru smiled and then Sano interrupted their little chat.   
  
"Do you guys know about the new student?" He asked everyone. Kaoru tensed, she didn't like new people, why? Because she couldn't trust them, yet.   
  
"A newbie?" Kaoru asked; closing her locker shut.   
  
"Yeah, I hear it was a guy and he was suppose to start next week but he decided to come earlier." Aoshi informed everyone. They all was shocked, not many people transferred here late, unless they jsut moved back to Japan or really rich or just plain smart.   
  
"Oh really." Kaoru said thinking.   
  
"I think that's him over there, talking to Tomoe." Megumi pointed the newbie out. He was sure different from what Kaoru had expected. His hair was flaming red and he had purple eyes. There was something wrong wit hhim though, he had a strange scar on his cheek.   
  
"Wow, he's cute." Omasu and Okon stated together. Megumi agreed. Misao just kept quiet thinking her Aoshi was still the better.   
  
"Not much." Kaoru said bitterly. She decided to get to know the newbie a bit.   
  
"TOMOE!!!" She called Tomoe over. Tomoe was a friend, not as close but a friend nonetheless. Tomoe came over Kenshin in tow, his head was down shyly.   
  
"What's up Kaoru?" Tomoe asked.   
  
"Whose the newbie?" Sano said strecthing his legs out a bit, seemingly bored.   
  
"Oh, everyone this is Himura Kenshin." She pushed Kenshin in front of her and he slowly rose his head to smile at everyone.   
  
"Okay. I'm Kamiya Kaoru," Kaoru introduced herself to him. His first thought was the famous Kamiya Kasshin?  
  
"Sagara Sanosuke, Shinomori Aoshi, Omasu, Okon, and Makimachi Misao." Kaoru finished off. She still didn't feel quite right with him around her. He looked a bit weird too.   
  
"Nice to meet all of you." He bowed graciously. The bell rang. It signaled for the first class of the day.   
  
"Hope to see you soon." Kaoru said smirking at Kenshin. He couldn't quite understand. But he made his way around the place finding himself following that Kamiya girl.   
  
"Why are you following me?" She asked as she heard his footsteps.   
  
"I think we have Physics together." Kenshin handed her the paper schedule and she nodded. He was correct. He was still not her friend.   
  
"You're right Himura-san." She said no more as she sat in the back. The only seat left was the seat beside her and Kenshin took that seat. Of all- he had to pick the seat by her. She hated him so far. He was too polite, too kind, too happy. She didn't like him the least bit. Nor could she trust him either.   
  
A/n: I hope you like it, it will progress farther into the relationships. So please tell me if you like it or hate it. Please? I want to know if this funny/serious/romantic fic is okay to keep going. It'll be fun I promise so all you have to do is click the review button, onegai? Arigatou for reading though! 


	2. Sparring With A Newbie

Little Plans  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything so far. O.o what a shock!  
  
______Chapter Two________  
  
First class was signaled over and everyone moved to his or her second class.   
  
  
  
Aoshi was thinking about his life, not really paying attention to the teacher talk about their project. Misao had been waiting for his answer yesterday at the restaurant but he was stuttering and   
  
Still thinking what his answer will be. Thankfully he spotted his sister and another boy hand in hand, and somehow the Fates were on his side as Tsubame saw him and interrupted their rather intimate   
  
Conversation.   
  
"Shinomori-san?" The sensei made him jump up.   
  
"Yes, sensei?" Aoshi replied stiffly. He rarely listened in class, but he was also rarely called out of the blue like that.  
  
"I would like you to return back to the lesson, if you do not mind." That earned a few giggles from girls who thought he was cute and a feel laughs from his friends. He wasn't embarrassed, just a   
  
Bit ticked off. He sat back in his seat, going back to what his answer will be next time.   
  
"Shinomori-san." A whispered held his name.   
  
"Huh? Himura-san?" He saw Kenshin whispering to him.   
  
"You better start paying attention, the sensei looks like he'll kill you if you daydream again." Kenshin advise friendly. Aoshi shrugged it off, he didn't care if he got in trouble the worst he can get was detention for a week.   
  
"So Himura-san, what brings you to our school?" Aoshi asked leaning on the desk to support his sleepy head.   
  
"I was over seas with my father, Himura Hiko, and we just came back from the short business trip and he decided it best if I was to enter this school. I was a little behind in my studies." Kenshin   
  
Explained while getting the sensei more ticked off by the minute. The two oblivious to the red-faced man continue their chat.   
  
"Himura Hiko, that name sounds so familiar. Who is he and what does he do?" Aoshi contemplated. He knew that name but he just couldn't get it out.  
  
"He owns the Sakabatou Company. He is a fairly good business man." Kenshin said just scribbling something on some blank sheets.  
  
"Sakabatou Co.? That's like the richest company there is in Japan! Wow, no wonder." Aoshi mumbled. Just then a hand slapped on the two desks.  
  
"Are you two finished with your Little Chat?" The sensei said hotly.   
  
"Well, as a matter of fact, we are." Aoshi replied coolly, before the sensei could retort to him the bell rang, signaling the end of that boring class.   
  
"You two, see me for detention today." He gritted out stomping out of his class to attend lunch break.   
  
"I'm already getting into trouble, this sucks." Kenshin whispered to himself, but Aoshi caught it and smirked at him.   
  
"It's a normal thing around here, everyone gets into trouble." Aoshi assured his newfound friend.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Kaoru sat down at her usual spot already noticing the entire group already there, plus a new addition.   
  
"Himura-san." Kaoru said with a little hatred hanging from each syllable. But being the happy-go-lucky kind of guy he over looked it and began to talk to the rest of them.   
  
"Aoshi..." Misao said when she slid beside him. He stiffened. He hoped not here, of all places not here.   
  
"Yes, Maki- I mean Misao?" Aoshi corrected himself as soon as he saw her frown.   
  
"I was wondering if we can go have a chat now? By the lockers?" She asked, all the rest of the group were oblivious to the two of them, but Aoshi saw Kaoru eye him with a smirk.   
  
"Now?" He stumbled for the right words.  
  
  
  
"Hai, onegai?" She looked into his cold eyes and he couldn't refuse then. He nodded and both of the walked out of the cafeteria quietly.   
  
Kaoru had seen and heard the whole ordeal, except she made no attention to the two of them. Misao was in for a reality check; she knew Aoshi didn't like her in that way ever, so this was going to be a long day. (She smirked because it was funny to see Aoshi stumble on words. He was usually calm and cool. Sorry if I let on that Kaoru did want to break Misao's heart ^^:)   
  
"Kamiya-san." A voice brought her eyes from the closed doors to see purple eyes. She scowled at him. He also over looked that.   
  
"We need to start on our Physics homework together soon." He smiled. She lifted her end of her lips a bit.   
  
"We'll schedule a date where I'm free." He nodded and continued his talking to Sano. He turned back and saw Kaoru once again.   
  
"Kamiya-san, may I ask you something." He said politely to her. She really wanted to gag and punch in his face for being that way, it was just not right for a teenager to be like that, but Aoshi was a different case.   
  
"Sure Himura-san."   
  
"Are you the heir to K. K. R. D?"   
  
"Hai, I am."   
  
________________________________________  
  
The minutes ticked longer, Misao kept pushing the question to him and he punished his mind for answers he knew he couldn't have.   
  
"So? Do you have an answer now or what?" She said.   
  
"Um...Misao, I don't like you in that way." He said finally getting coherent words put together. He waited for her outburst, for screams, for curses, but he found no reaction from her.   
  
"Misao?"  
  
"Aoshi...I don't know why...I've had a crush on you for so long. How can you not feel the same way too?" She asked tears in her eyes but she was determined to keep them there and not let them fall. She was staring straight into his eyes. He felt a little guilty for such a loss.  
  
"I just can't. I don't think of you in that way, you are a close friend, yes, but I can't seem to grasp the concept of you being more." He said sadly, it was the truth, how it came out, he did not know.   
  
"Then...we have to put this situation behind." Misao said after moments had passed them and she felt Aoshi being more uncomfortable.   
  
"Misao..." He reached out to touch her shoulder but she recoiled from it.   
  
"We can still be friends right?" She asked looking sincerely into his eyes.   
  
"Aa, we can be." He smiled at her and she began to smile widely and took back her hyper appearance.   
  
"So! It's settled, I'm not in love with Shinomori Aoshi and have a rather close friendship with him instead." She said aloud hoping he would agree. He did and nodded.   
  
"Okay you go back to lunch I have to get my books for the rest of the day's classes." She gave him a smile and a friendly hug and watched him turn and enter the cafeteria. She wanted to be   
  
Alone. Aoshi, how could he? He broke my heart to a million pieces just by saying those words.   
  
"...But I can't seem to grasp the concept of you being more..."   
  
Those words had stung her more than being kicked and punched for hours. She slid down on the lockers and cried into her palm. Rather to cry alone than in front of him. She wouldn't let him   
  
See her this low. She cried, the pain of it all, the realization, the hints, everything fit in place. She was really blind to not see it all.   
  
"Why Aoshi? Why did you have to make me fall for you?" Misao kept whispering through her sobs. It hurt her to know she can never be more than a friend. But she managed to smile under all   
  
Her tears, at least she was friends right? She knew she had to clean up before she returned to class, she knew by the time she finished lunch would be over, besides she didn't have much as an appetite as before.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Takani-san, please pick your partner." Sensei nodded to her.   
  
She was at the end of the list in roll calling and not much was left. She needed a guy to do the other part of the project and the guys left were, how do you say, not as pleasant? She then spotted Sanosuke hiding behind a book, how stupid of him. So she decided to get him, after all she needed him to pay back from running away from her all those times.   
  
"Sagara." She said his last name and his face faulted, though no one could see it because it was behind a book.  
  
"Alright then, you'll have two weeks to finish this project and to turn it in." Sensei was amused by the way Sano was scared of Megumi it was like a movie. Girl loves guy while guy is confused.   
  
After a few more names were called and the remaining selected their partners the teacher regained everyone's attention.   
  
"Ima minna-san, please get together with your partners and start on your assignments, the remainder of the class will be given to get a head start on it." The teacher turned around and began to erase all notes on the classroom board, she was used to cleaning it, and because she thought her students were good enough and didn't need the extra work to do.   
  
  
  
"Sagara-san." Megumi smirked sitting beside him. Sanosuke sighed.   
  
"Mou, let's just get this over with." He said sitting up and stretching.   
  
"Alright, we need to do a research on some foreign land marks. Where do you want to base the location?" Megumi asked getting right down to business, she felt guilt enough already forcing him to be her partner.   
  
"Um, I like Hawaii." Sanosuke dug inside his head for anything. All he knew about Hawaii was that it was sunny and a good get away during winter. He didn't even know where it was, Misao   
  
Probably wedge the name into his skull.   
  
"Alright. I heard of it. Hawaii=part of America. It's western." Megumi said looking it up in their book.   
  
"Okay we got the place, what else do we got to do?" Sano said beginning to bite on his pencil. It was a habit he guessed.   
  
"The notes she gave us were to find a main location, and then find 8 sites or landmarks that we have come fond with." Megumi wished they had chose Japan, because it was a lot easier knowing   
  
The pretty sites were around them.  
  
"So, I take 4 you take 4. Deal?" He asked he really didn't want to work with her at all, so better yet work on it but just not with each other.   
  
"O.k." Megumi was a bit reluctant; she really wanted to research it together.   
  
The bell rang and Sanosuke almost flipped over the table by running out at such a high speed.   
  
"Jerk." Megumi muttered smiling a bit to herself.   
  
________________________________________  
  
A handsome but ever smiling boy had gotten out of his car searching the place. So this was his new school. He went inside to get his uniform and texts and other necessities to present himself at school the next day. On his way out he caught sight a girl walking slowly down the hall. He heard her sniffling and saw her constantly rubbing her eyes.   
  
"Excuse me miss." Soujiro made a false attempt to try to get her attention; so he resorted to the old 'bump-into-one-another' trick. She looked up forgetting her face was a disgrace to look upon.   
  
"Gomen sir." She bowed and was down to pick up some of the things she held that had fallen. Soujiro went down to help her retrieve them also.   
  
"Gomen, my name is Seta Soujiro. Yours?" He asked, while handing her a binder with the school emblem in the right hand corner.   
  
"Makimachi Misao, I must be going, I'm a mess." She quickly turned and ran down the long hall and Soujiro heard only the light steps of her shoes hitting the floor. It stopped when she entered a door.   
  
"You don't look a mess at all." Soujiro whispered smiling again; turned around and marched down the steps and into his car, he promised to find that girl tomorrow and befriend her on better meeting terms.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Kaoru had found Sano hiding outside the side-door of the school when she was getting some books out of her locker. He seemed frightened by something, and being like his little sister she began to worry.   
  
"Sano? Are you alright?" She asked as she touched his arm lightly to get his attention off the garden out ahead.   
  
"Oh hey Jou-chan." He said regaining back his 'gangster' look.   
  
"Quit it. I know something's up." Kaoru bit back at him. He looked flustered and then sighed. That was Kaoru for you-straight forward.  
  
"It's Takani-san. I know she's your friend and all, but she's just, scary." Sano admitted and heard some contained laughter from Kaoru. She tried her best to stop the sounds from slipping and kept a serious face on, but she couldn't help it. She was near to rolling on the ground.  
  
"Scared? Of Megumi? Why?" Kaoru asked. Sano was blushing, he hated when he was laughed at for revealing his feelings.  
  
"I don't know she's too aggressive. I know she likes me, who wouldn't, but can't she get a hint and back it down a few steps. She is taking it far too seriously."   
  
Kaoru thought about what he said, but didn't he know that Megumi was like that because she's been patiently waiting for him to ask her out for years? Damn, he was a slow guy.   
  
"Sano, just give it time, and instead of running from her, take up her offers. You may start to like it." Kaoru said and Sano shrugged as he was pulled back inside, it was a little too chilly to leave a friend outside alone.   
  
________________________________________  
  
She had P.E. next and was glad, because she liked to be active in sports; it was an exercise or a routine to her. She changed into the school P.E. uniform, which was a big sweatshirt and some small shorts, she didn't mind as long as she could run and jump in them. Boys had gawked at the girls as they filed out into the field. They were supposed to mingle with the boys' class and play sports together since it was another free day.   
  
She didn't care for free day because all the girls who hated that class usually sat down and gossiped and she would be the few participating in the sports.   
  
"Kaoru?" She looked to the voice and found Aoshi, and many of her other guy-friends behind him.   
  
"Oh, it's a surprise you attended today!" Kaoru gushed, usually her group, mainly the guys, was too cool for P.E.   
  
"It's no biggie." Sano busted in their talk. He was smiling at the other girls there, he didn't know the uniform for it until now, and vowed to attend everyday just to see them. Aoshi cleared his voice.   
  
"Would you like to spar with us?" Aoshi asked meaning the guys behind him. She was the only known girl to take a challenge like that, and every guy respected her for that even loved her for it.   
  
"Sure, I can kick your butts for the fun of it." Kaoru said passing the two. They snorted and followed suit.   
  
"Who is my first opponent?" Kaoru stated as she picked up a bokken. She liked using it; she was in Kendo club after all. Everyone moved aside as Aoshi cleared his voice.   
  
"Himura Kenshin." Kaoru almost dropped her weapon. He looked so good up in his uni-, what? She blushed crimson red and tried to get that out of her mind. This is a spar not a gawking game.   
  
"Fine, you ready Himura-san?" She wanted to test how strong he truly was, he looked puny like a girl, like her. So she didn't doubt he had some fight in him as his eyes turned to a determined blue shade. He took a bokken also and then took their stance staring at one another.   
  
Kaoru had a hard time figuring what he would do, she never saw him in a fight before, and neither had he. So he decided to break the observing and attacked first. Kaoru had fast reflexes and blocked it easily smirking egotistically to him.   
  
"Not so far Himura-san?" He smirked at her and backed off. She then rushed forward wanting nothing more than to wipe that smirk from his face and he too also rushed forward. With all their strengths they swung. They had each other held in place, the bokkens preventing the other from entering and injuring themselves. When the impact hit it sent out a shockwave, it surprised Aoshi and Sano, who knew that Kaoru was strong but Kenshin worried them.   
  
"So, your a skilled fighter." Kaoru observed, trying her best to get him off guard.   
  
"So are you, that you are." He said casually as if he was not in battle at all. As he finished she did something he wasn't suspecting, since he thought he had pushed her to where she couldn't even move. She swiped her foot behinds him and that made him fall ungracefully to the floor but not before he swung his bokken to her leg and sending her to crash upon him. The winner: Truth is told, no one knew.   
  
"Um...tie?" Sano said after witnessing the fall of both opponents. Kaoru huffed and blushed at the same time their faces were side by side, her hand on his chest and his around her waist. He held her there to lessen the impact of her fall, and she put it there as to prevent smushing him.   
  
She quickly got off dusting herself. And having good sportsmanship she held her hand out to help him up. He rose and thanked her.   
  
"Arigatou for the little fight. It was refreshing." Kenshin said smiling again. She blushed, what was this power he had over her? She couldn't even form a word any longer. So she shut up and nodded.   
  
Aoshi noticed that Misao wasn't here, she had the same class, he wondered if she got in trouble, or that she was hiding from him. He wasn't sure.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Tsubame was holding hands with Yahiko as they walked out of school together. He had offered to walk her home but she declined saying that her brother would already be waiting for her at his school. He nodded and then offered to walk her there and she had to accept since he had those eyes that made her do anything he asked.   
  
"So what's your niisan's name?" Yahiko asked while savoring the feel of her soft skin in his hands.   
  
"Shinomori Aoshi. You met him at the mall yesterday. As you've seen, he doesn't talk much." Tsubame said smiling up at him. He blushed.  
  
"Do you have any siblings?" Tsubame asked.   
  
"One, my neesan, Kamiya Kaoru. I think she's about your niisan's age." Yahiko thought about it.   
  
"Okay, we'll see him there then." Tsubame said gleefully, Yahiko was really nice, not to mention cute.   
  
AN: THis is the second chapter plese review I would love to hear your comments, and I did some reading over this chapter to check for mistakes, so I hope it's a lot better than the first chapter. So click that review button it means a lot to me! Onegai? Arigatou Minna-san. 


	3. The Turns Of Love & Hurt

Little Plans  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything so far. O.o what a shock!  
  
______Chapter Three________  
  
Aoshi wondered out of school, just taking his time. He was told today that his sister was coming here and he should wait for her. He watched absently as the leaves were blown across the sidewalk, some on the stairs. He didn't pay attention and had bumped into a girl, who was sitting on the steps in front of the school.   
  
"Oh, gomen nasai, I didn't see you there." Aoshi bent down to help the girl up from her sprawled out position.   
  
He noticed when he touched her; she flinched away but didn't say anything. When he picked her up, she was light as a feather, this didn't seem right.   
  
"It's alright. No one sees me." The girl quietly admitted brushing at her skirt and continued to look down.   
  
"My name is Shinomori Aoshi, may I ask yours?" Aoshi persisted wanting to know what was with her case.   
  
"...Minata Aki..." She looked up to see whom the person she was talking to be, and she took in a breath. He was handsome, beyond that, and here she was talking to him.   
  
Aoshi was surprised the moment her head went up, he wasn't suspecting her to do that. But once he saw her eyes, he wanted to hold her. It held so many pain-stricken emotions in them.   
  
Something about how she held herself together despite that made him more attracted to her.   
  
"Um...Hajimemashite." She held out her hand to him and without thinking he took it, as if on cue.   
  
"Same to you." Aoshi muttered. He was still captivated by how beautiful she was, but the pain that was hidden it captured him as well.   
  
"Shinomori-san, may I ask you not to stare, it's a little intimidating." She admitted; not turning away, afraid it was too impolite. She knew who he was, only heard of him, but nonetheless knew about him. He was a great fighter, and is already head of his 'own' business: A hotel. It was very successful and still is.   
  
"Oh, my apologies again." Aoshi quickly looked away, a light blush hidden beneath his bangs. She giggled a little but not too loud afraid it was again, too impolite.   
  
Aoshi quickly looked up in heard of his name. And there she was, with that boy again. "Tsubame-chan." Aoshi greeted her with a little tussle of her hair. She frowned but was still smiling at the same time. He nodded a greeting to Yahiko.   
  
"Can we go to the movies today? I'll pay if you want. Please? Pretty please?" Tsubame clung onto his arm jumping up and down with those most fearful eyes: the puppy eyes. Aoshi groaned as he felt his heart give in.   
  
"Fine. Go to my car and start it up for me, I'll be there in a minute." Aoshi handed Tsubame his keys and she grabbed hold of Yahiko's hand and ran to the navy blue car of his. Aoshi then looked at the little figure of a woman and held his hand out to her, making sure she saw it of course.   
  
"Will you join my sister and I to the movies. It will be an apology for bumping into you." Aoshi said. She looked a little frightened but again held onto her determination and rested her hand in his palm; accepting the proposal.   
  
"But will you make sure I will be home before 5 this evening. I wouldn't want to worry...my parents." She smiled a bit at him. He glanced at his watch and thought to himself, she only has 45 minutes then.   
  
"I will promise you that." Aoshi found himself saying leading her with him to the car. Still he wanted to know more about her, she seemed...he didn't quite know but the mystery of it all made him the more intrigued and interested in the beautiful woman beside him.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Kaoru had just finished staying behind to help a student who wanted a kendo lesson. She wanted him to join her at the K. K. R. D. but he admitted he didn't have money. She also told him that all he needed was a guardian-18 or older- to sign and she can give him free lessons. Still he told her that he was an orphan, so she agreed. She went past a classroom and something bright caught her attention. It was he all right. But what in the world was he doing so late after school.   
  
"Himura-san?" The teacher called out Kenshin's name. He stood up in response.   
  
"You may leave now, but next time don't let me catch you talking in class ever again." The teacher dismissed him and he all but eagerly ran out of the room and collided into another. The other fell on her back and he was standing trying to fix his gaze on it.   
  
"Oh! Kamiya-san! I didn't mean to, I didn't see you there at all!" Kenshin bent down and tried to shake her out of her dizzy spell and when she came to, she blushed noticing again how handsome he was up close. She then shook her head, must be a concussion she argued her heart.   
  
"Next time watch it!" She barked back getting up without his help, but regretting so as the room spun. The bumping had given her a whiplash.   
  
"Gomen, forgive me." Kenshin lowered his head and pressed his palms together hoping he could beg for it.   
  
"Get up, I forgive ya. It ain't all that bad." She said trying to impersonate Sanosuke's language. And Kenshin did not over look that tone at all. After all Sanosuke became his best friend just today.   
  
"Trying to sound like Sanosuke? Funny I admit." Kenshin chuckled and soon Kaoru found herself doing the same. She shut up and excused herself and went home. Misao and her had an appointed meeting later today.   
  
Kenshin stood there and then realize Kaoru had dropped something. He picked it up admiring all the while. It was a rose, pure diamond, necklace. He wondered how she could afford it, and then it rushed through his mind. She was no ordinary girl, and he was no ordinary boy. He smiled and tucked it into his pocket and couldn't wait for tomorrow to give it backs to her.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Oi! Fox, hurry up will ya? I'm only going to do this once, and I have to get home by a certain time too." Sanosuke all but yelled at Megumi who was stumbling around trying to get a hold of many textbooks and walking.   
  
"Shut up for a minute then!" She yelled back, finally setting the books on the desk. Sanosuke looked alarmed at how many materials he would have to do now. He hated reading since he was small, he always wanted someone to read for him, and now? He got himself deeper in the world of reading. He groaned aloud-causing Megumi to glare at him.   
  
"What now Rooster-head?" She smirked finding that name quite suitable for him, as he found fox suitable for her.   
  
"Nothing, let me have...around 5 books and you can take the rest to look it up." He reluctantly grabbed five interesting books but then a hand caught his.   
  
"You know Sagara-san, we can work together and it'll involve less reading." She said a little timidly. He found himself recalling the words that Kaoru had told him earlier that day. And he didn't want to seem rude, even though it was his reputation to be that way, it seemed wrong at this time.   
  
"Okay, when do we meet up then?" He asked setting the five books back down. Megumi was taken aback. He finally accepted one of her offers for a date! Even if it was just to finish some work, the thought of spending time with him made her happy.   
  
"How about tomorrow? We can come here and then go where ever afterwards. Sounds alright Sagara-san?"   
  
"Yeah, I'll meet ya here at noon alright? We can grab lunch then begin our work." He left giving her the peace sign and she felt her heart flutter faster as if it will soon rip out of her body. She'll have to call Kaoru later.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Yahiko?" Tsubame tried it out for sound then smiled at him as he blushed at her.   
  
"Aa, Tsubame?" Yahiko spoke in a soft voice as to not alarm Aoshi he liked her. She smiled snuggling herself into his arms. He stuttered, wanting to push her off, but at the same time wanting to hold her more. He then caught Aoshi smirking through the back-rear-view mirror. He gasped.   
  
"There, there, she likes you, what more do you want?" Aoshi joked to Yahiko and he turned ever redder. He didn't like how her brother would joke when he was so quiet and cold.   
  
"Um...Shinomori-san. Are you sure you can take me how before 5?" Aki asked uncertainly. He nodded, forgetting about the two young lovebirds in the back seat. That gave Yahiko a big relief; he then wrapped his arm around Tsubame's shoulder.   
  
"Tsubame, I- I like you, a lot." Yahiko admitted stroking her hair. She giggled as he touched a spot where she was ticklish.   
  
"Yahiko, I like you a lot too." She admitted gazing up into his brown eyes. She smiled wanting to give him a kiss but the thought of Aoshi joking on her was not the greatest of all scenes. So she opted for talking, and getting to know more and more about her new boyfriend.   
  
"So, when will I get to meet your family?" Tsubame asked.   
  
"Soon, but my father has gotten ill and is spending time in the hospital. You will only get to see my sister Kaoru if you have a chance to at all." Yahiko explained, saddened a bit but didn't show it much.   
  
"Kaoru? What say is your neesan's surname?" Aoshi interrupted upon hearing such a familiar name.   
  
"Shinomori-san her name is Kamiya Kaoru, doshite?" Yahiko asked.   
  
"I know her, she's been friends with me for a while now." Aoshi said, smirking, he was going to give Kaoru hell for not telling me her brother was already this old?   
  
"That is all, sorry for the intrusion." Aoshi apologize getting back to his small talk with Aki.   
  
"Can I meet her let say Saturday then?" Tsubame brought his attention back to her.   
  
"Sure, I can ask her to." He said not wanting more talking, since they had arrived at the movies. They got out and Aoshi paid for all of them, well for Tsubame and Yahiko. He decided he only had half an hour with Aki so he decided to take her to a cafe instead to talk.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Misao, come on." Kaoru coaxed her friend into talking, it wasn't a big thing for someone not to talk as much but seeing it was Misao this worried her. Misao was never one to keep quiet.   
  
"Kaoru, he...he said..." Misao couldn't quite form the words; it just hurt for her to admit it to herself. She had skipped the rest of the school day not wanting anyone to know her kept emotions, because she knew she was too easy to figure out. Her eyes were the ones who usually gave her in.   
  
"Aoshi...said it didn't he." Kaoru looked at her friend tears welling in her eyes as well. Misao shouldn't have to go through this.   
  
"Hai...demo...I have become close friends with him." She looked up at Kaoru smiling with tears falling from her eyes. Kaoru came around the table and knelt down next to her and Misao leaned down into her hug. Crying out to her.   
  
"I knew he couldn't love me, but I thought I should try. I didn't know it'd hurt this much though." Misao kept crying and Kaoru just wanted this moment to end, this pain to end. Misao, she knew, didn't deserve any of this. None of this was suppose to happen to such an optimistic girl.   
  
"Cry it all out. The faster you get over it the better." Kaoru whispered patting Misao's back. Misao nodded and soon her cries subsided to soft whimpers.   
  
"Are you okay now? With Aoshi and all?" Kaoru asked, Misao smiled and nodded.  
  
"I will be happy for him if he soon found the woman of his dreams." She stated shocked that she believed her very words, it didn't hurt so much now realizing that what she gave up will have another he would love as much as she did he.   
  
"Hey would you like to help me train those students of mine?" Kaoru changed the subject hoping Misao would accept, Yahiko called and said he would be out.   
  
"Sure, wait till I whack some sense into them." Misao joked getting up. Kaoru had asked her driver to come and pick them up. She was old enough to drive, she just didn't want to. Yeah, what a spoiled girl? Not, she worked to pay that man herself.   
  
"Yutaro-san? May you take us back to the Dojo?" Kaoru asked as she closed the door to the styling limo. It wasn't a big one, just a suitable one. She rarely did use it though.   
  
"Sure Kaoru, anywhere for you." Yutaro smiled through his mirror and started off. He first started his job a few months ago with a huge crush on Kaoru, but once confessed and she told him down softly. And he understood she didn't like him like that, but as a friend. He came to accept that. She was after all his boss.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Kenshin invited Sano over that afternoon to his house, or other words MANSION! Sanosuke almost choked on a toothpick he was chewing. He never expected Kenshin to be living here. Sure he was the successor to the Sakabatou Company but here was a little too much.   
  
"Kenshin, yo, how come you didn't tell me you lived here? I thought the richest guy here…" Sano let his sentences drown out, since he noticed his stupidity.  
  
"It's alright a lot of people forget." Kenshin let that subject fly out the door as soon as they exited the car the doors to the mansion opened and immediately four huge bodyguards ran around   
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke.   
  
"Kenshin, tell me what the hell is going on?" Sano was worried. What was happening?  
  
"Nothing. It's my father, he's a bit over protective." Kenshin said scratching his head and moved along when the fours started for the house. When they entered the fours departed and took stance at the entrance searching the room and were looking Sanosuke up and down. He felt a little nervous and asked Kenshin if they could leave that certain room. Kenshin immediately understood and brought him up to the game room. There were over many games and the game which both of the excelled in, pool.   
  
"Cool, you got pool? I could beat ya' you know?" Sano said strutting off his muscles, which was stupid to do.   
  
"Ya right." Kenshin got two pool sticks and threw one at Sano and kept one for him. He dipped the tip of his stick into the powder and threw that at Sano to do that same. They began their match but then were rudely interrupted as a maid rushed in almost sending Sano down to the floor, since he was smart enough to stand behind the door.   
  
"What's the matter Meiko?" Kenshin asked his personal maid.   
  
"Master Hiko. He says he is in need of your assistance." Meiko informed her master. He nodded and Sano figured why not follow him to see the famous Hiko.   
  
  
  
"Kenshin get in here now!" Hiko demanded. Kenshin came in and stood straight and bowed to him and Sano did the same scared he'd be kicked out for acting his usual way.  
  
"I need you to finish this report, and subject the orders it has come to terms with. You seemed to over looked this one last time." Hiko threw a thick manila folder at Kenshin, with his quick reflexes, caught it and then caught the flying book at him.   
  
"I need it by tonight. Oh and do tell your friend there to feel free to roam the place." Hiko smirked at how he was intimidating Kenshin's new found friend. Sano sweat dropped wishing now he could be invisible.  
  
"Right, I will do theses as soon as I'm done and through with my current work." Kenshin sounded different, still polite but more business rather than friendly. Sano followed him out after they were dismissed. Kenshin had beat Sano in pool and was already on the folder, getting it done. Sano decided to take up the invitation and began to look around the big mansion. There were rooms and rooms of places. He didn't know where to begin at first then his stomach growled and he knew then where to go.   
  
"Um Kenshin, where's the kitchen?" Sano asked, as his body was half in the doorway.   
  
"Ask one of the maids to show you." Kenshin shooed him off as he continued his work. It was interesting; this was about the K. K. R. D.   
  
"Yo Lady, where the kitchen at?" Sanosuke scared a small figure runny to clean up the place.   
  
"Sir the kitchen is located downstairs. Take the stairs down, take a left and go all the way down the hall and you'll meet up with the kitchen, I'm sure you won't miss it." She then turned and hurriedly ran to catch up with about 3 more women running for some reason.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"...So Shinomori-san, I am thankful for everything you've done by far. But I hate to end it so, it's nearing 5." Aki said blushing, she found she liked him more and more when each second passed.   
  
"Right, I'll take you home. And you don't need to thank me Minata-san." Aoshi stood up giving her his hand to take and she did and both of them went out to the car. Aoshi had told Tsubame to go on ahead and watch the movie he'll come back to get her and drop her 'boyfriend' home.   
  
"Shinomori-san, I'm glad that you asked me to come with you today. It was nice talking to you." Aki bided farewell, as she was about to exit. Aoshi grabbed her wrist and she immediately shot her head back to stare at him with fright. Aoshi knew he made a mistake and removed his hands quickly and started to apologize.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you; I've been doing that to you a lot haven't I? But I wanted to ask you if you would like to join me for lunch tomorrow? We'll go out and eat." Aoshi added in. She thought about it for a while, sure, no one would find out. It'll still be when she was in school.   
  
"Okay, see you tomorrow." She waved good-bye and ran up her steps and into her house.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Kenshin...kenshin..." Kaoru kept saying this throughout her dream that night. She felt him battling her, except his eyes were amber and his moves were life threatening. She tried to shake him out of it, even when she realizes that she loved the old one. She shot upright, sweating in her finely decorated room. She looked around on her bed and found nothing there but a simple book.   
  
"I've got to stop reading before I fall asleep. They give me nightmares." She placed the book on the nightstand and started to go back to sleep, but couldn't. So she got up and walked to the balcony of her room and looked outside, tonight was beautiful. So she decided, sleeping outside would be best. She grabbed a blanket and a pillow and made it to a comfy chair and sat, admiring the stars as they shined. She attentively reached for the necklace and found nothing she panicked.   
  
"I've lost it!!!" She screamed to herself. She frantically searched for it.   
  
a/n: so you like this chapter? Hope so, suspense is killing me. I'm trying to update a lot of my fics before I return back to school. It may be a while if I don't. I appreciate all those who review you made me keep the story going. Do you wonder what will happen to Sano in the kitchen? What Aki is to Aoshi? Notice I said Aki not Ayumi; ohhh Aoshi has twists in his life. What is Aki's history? Will Soujiro befriend Misao? What is Kaoru to do with out her necklace, and why is it so important? All these questions will be answered as soon as the chapters start rolling in. And if you ask, I have the plot down I just think of the twists I add to keep readers entertained. I hope you like and please click that review button for more updates!!!! Oh by the way, I know I've changed a lot of the characters last names, but it has to fit the family situations. 


	4. Hurting Can it be Denied?

Little Plans  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything so far. O.o what a shock!  
  
Warnings: Much more cursing than before, did it even have cursing inearlier chapters? Oh well just wanted to warn you.   
  
______Chapter Four________  
  
"Wow! I'm in heaven!!!" Sano whispered excitedly to himself. He had entered upon the grand kitchen of Kenshin's. It was just a sight to behold on an empty stomach!  
  
"Sir, may I help you in anyway?" A kind maid stepped up to Sanosuke and bowed down respectfully.  
  
"Yeah, bring me all the great dishes you make." Sano said grabbing a chair and sitting down. The hunger-look etched into his chocolate eyes. The maid giggled but did as she was asked. She told the cooks to set him up with the finest cuisine since he was in the Himura's household.   
  
"Will there be anything else?" The maid said noticing just how hungry Sano was.   
  
"Naw…I kinda had too much for my stomach." Sano got up and regretted doing so. He needed to run it off a bit.   
  
"Do you guys have like a gym? Or an exercising room?" Sano asked her.   
  
"Oh, yes, it's located next to Master Kenshin's room to the left, three doors down." The maid smiled at Sano.  
  
"Arigatou for the snacks!" Sano waved as he started his dash towards the place. If he ran and punched his way, he'll get over the fullness of himself.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Tsubame, thank you for everything. But I must be leaving." Yahiko said as they exited the theatre hand in hand.   
  
"Oh, yeah you started to help your neesan with the training, I forgot." Tsubame blushed a little for the little slip of memory.   
  
"Are you two ready?" Aoshi suddenly popped out of nowhere scaring the two.   
  
"Oh, hai." Both answered a blush lighting their cheeks and Aoshi smirked as he walked in front of them, young love.   
  
Aoshi noticed it was late in the night. The two suggested watching two movies in a row. So Aoshi had to wait for them outside of the theatre, so he looked around for things. Not buying just looking. The two annoyed him when they again begged him with that puppy face and won him over AGAIN, but he respected their relationship now.   
  
"Thank you Shinomori-san." Yahiko bowed down in respect to him for the drive. Aoshi wouldn't take any of that though.  
  
"Your own first name basis with my sister, call me Aoshi, then. Tell Kaoru I said 'hi' also." Aoshi nodded and drove off into the night. Yahiko ran inside the house. It was a two story and very normal, but looks aren't everything. Inside held the finest there was, from decorations, to food, to furniture, everything. The Famous Dojo was located beside the house, equally the size of the house.   
  
"Kaoru?" Yahiko knocked on his sister room. His father had taken ill and he usually came home and told Kaoru that she needn't worry for his return anymore. Seeing no answer he went in and found no one in bed. First thought was to panic, but then he saw the curtains blowing and smiled to himself.   
  
His sister has chosen to sleep under the stars than in bed. But odd thing was she was on the ground, as if she was searching for something. He ran to her in case she was in need of help.  
  
"Yahiko-chan!" Kaoru beamed upon seeing him, but gave him no other words.   
  
"I told you to stop that! Anyways what are you doing crawling like a rat, ugly?" Yahiko got his form back. That should teach her for calling him -chan.   
  
"I lost it. I lost the necklace." And almost immediately he was on the ground next to her searching also. The story behind it all was it was a gift from their mother, and she had passed on when she gave Yahiko birth. She promised far before time that Kaoru would receive a present for her birthday, and so she bought it knowing her time was nearing.   
  
"You lost it! You BAKA!" Yahiko scolded Kaoru. He can't believe she would lose it, after all that trouble; she lost the only thing her mom left her.   
  
"I know I know!" Kaoru shouted burying her face into her hands. She didn't mean to, she tried looking for it, retracing her steps and everything, but it never came up. She'll never forgive herself for it.   
  
"Demo, Kaoru it's probably not anyone's fault except your own. I do believe kaasan will understand." Yahiko said, feeling guilty for leading Kaoru on another guilt trip. Second time that week. On Tuesday it was because their father had taken ill, and he blamed her for abandoning him when he needed help training after school. When he himself didn't help.   
  
"Thanks but Yahiko you just go to bed alright?" Kaoru stood wiping her tears; even as new ones slipped she pushed Yahiko out of her room and closed it. She went back outside crying herself to sleep.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Damn Bitch!" Ryouta slapped her clear across the face for the nth time that night. She was crying, there was no denying that fact but she hid her pain because she didn't flinch or back away, just took it willingly.   
  
"You came home late and decided to cook some fucked up junk! You good for nothing bitch!!" He opted for slapping her, but he wanted to kick something so he continuously kicked her in the gut. Making her body more bruised. She wiped the blood trickling down the side of her mouth.   
  
"Next time watch what you do. You got that!" He yelled banging her head against the wall. She closed her eyes and bit her lip and nodded.   
  
"Don't mess with me bitch." He spat before going away shutting the door, to the room, closed. Aki slowly got up to her knees, because she didn't have enough strength yet to get to her feet. She grabbed hold of the chair beside her and held herself up. She was beaten again, by her older brother, Minata Ryouta.   
  
"What have I done to deserve this?" Aki whispered holding onto her stomach, she knew she wasn't strong and knew that she wasn't going to make it through the night to her friend's house. So she let go of the rest of her strength and fell to the floor, unconscious.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Aoshi got up early in the morning to train himself with his most loved weapon, the kodachis.   
  
Tsubame also awoke early to help with the cooking their mother had done for breakfast. Everything at the Shinomori's residence seemed in order. But Aoshi's mind was still troubled. What made Aki so scared of him; he wasn't that intimidating was he? He couldn't be, he after made friends with Kaoru easily.   
  
"Aoshi! Breakfast!" Tsubame's voice sailed through the training room. He nodded and hid his kodachis in his school blazer. He wanted to train with Kenshin today.   
  
"Tsubame-chan, will you be on another date with Yahiko?" Aoshi asked, getting the response he wanted. His sister blushing and their mom gushing. And his father was nowhere in site, he was a business partner to the Sakabatou Co. beginning yesterday.   
  
"Really? Who is he? When can I meet him? Is he nice? How old?" Their kaasan bombarded Tsubame with questions of that sort and Aoshi chuckled and excused he to school. Their mom promised to take Tsubame to school after she got all the details.   
  
________________________________________  
  
The next morning she woke to the sound of the phone ringing and guessed her brother had already left her. So she went to retrieve it having a hard time getting up.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Aki-chan! How come you didn't come over last night? I was looking forward to talking to you all night. What happened?" Her friend Ayumi said on the other line. Aki smiled, Ayumi was her sister almost, caring for her like that.   
  
"Nothing but the usual. I guessed I fell asleep and forgot all about it. Forgive me." Aki said in a very apologetic tone.   
  
"It's alright. So you need a ride today?" Ayumi asked.   
  
"Yeah, can you come to pick me up to go to school?" Aki asked moving to put on her school uniform.   
  
"Sure, be there in about 10 minutes. Bye Aki!" Ayumi hung up and asked her mom to take her to Aki's house. She was worried for Aki; she seems to get more distant everyday that passes.   
  
Aki had trouble slipping on the blouse; it kept hurting her around her black/purple bruises. But she bit her lip from crying out and managed. As she grabbed her book bag Ayumi was outside beeping for her to hurry up.   
  
As Aki ran past the living room, she found her mom sitting alone. She wanted to say something but thought against it remembering last time. She had actually made her cry even more so. So she slipped on her shoes quietly and bowed to her mother, even if she didn't see her, and ran to the car.   
  
"Finally, I miss going to school with you though." Ayumi scooted over so Aki had room to sit.   
  
"Yeah, but your transferring in a few weeks right?" Aki asked her. She nodded and smiled, she had just gotten word that she passed the entrance exam to there. Then silence ensued and Aki was dropped off and then Ayumi went to her own school.  
  
________________________________________  
  
Misao came to school and caught sight of Aoshi walking through the entrance walking side by side another girl. She felt no feelings to that at all. And that surprised her; she thought at least she would be angry or a bit jealous of that new girl Aoshi's being friends with.   
  
She walked up to the two and smiled.   
  
"Ohayo Aoshi, and who might this be?" Misao said referring to the shy girl beside him. He smiled a greeting to Misao before introducing his new friend.   
  
"This is Minata Aki, and this is Makimachi Misao." Aoshi let the two girls greet each other with smiles.   
  
"Come now to the group, you could join us too Minata-san." Misao invited her. She liked this girl right off the bat; no wonder Aoshi had also taken a great liking to her.   
  
"Sure I'd love to come." Aki smiled and followed the two.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Kenshin stood waiting by Kaoru's locker with Sanosuke and Megumi arguing. He then saw Aoshi, another girl, and Misao coming up to them.   
  
"Ohayo minna-san." Misao cheerily greeted everyone there. They all smiled and greeted her the same way.   
  
"Ohayo Shinomori-san, who is this?" Kenshin said referring to the girl.   
  
"Minna-san this is Minata Aki, she's my new friend." Aoshi said. Aki blushed and nodded to everyone who said hello.   
  
Just then a frantic and depressed looking Kaoru strode up to her locker without even a hello to the group. She just took out her necessary items. Kenshin hated how she looked, he had taken a liking to her abrupt answers and different personalities and always smiling face and here she was depressed, and he hated that.   
  
"Kamiya-san?" Kenshin said reaching out to touch her, and he waiting for his hand to be swatted away but instead she flinched at his touch. That made him worry and that made Kaoru herself worry. She was usually aggressive.  
  
"H-hai, Himura-san?" Kaoru said hearing how weak her voice was, it was still recovering from the cries she had yesterday night.   
  
"Daijobu ka?" Kenshin asked trying to lock his eyes with her and finally they met. Kaoru took a sharp intake of breath about ready to spill her guts because his eyes were just too sincere and trusting and she wanted to believe it. But at the last second she slammed her door shut and ran from the group.   
  
Sano was about to run after her but Kenshin told him that he would follow her. And with that said he took off behind Kaoru.   
  
"Do you know anything about this Misao?" Aoshi asked as he saw his one of his best friends run off, tears wanted to spill from her eyes.   
  
"Iie, Aoshi. I have no idea." Misao tried to think what would have caused this drastic change in her friend. She was cheery yesterday, what had happened after she left?   
  
________________________________________  
  
Tsubame had gotten in a fight today trying to defend her friend, Tae, from a group of bullies who wanted to touch her in inappropriate places.   
  
"So you want to join too? It can be arranged." A smug smirk was held tightly on the boy's face.   
  
Tsubame wanted nothing more than to kick him in the groin and run. But she kept her violence temper down. Aoshi had taught her only use it when necessary; she wouldn't use it until they lay a finger on either one of them. Because she felt sorry for them.   
  
"Tsubame-chan, please let's just run." Tae whispered into her ear from behind her.   
  
Tsubame held her place though. Yahiko was coming around the corner was looking for Tsubame to walk her to class when he caught her in the scene. First thing he was about to do was storm through with his bokken (he carries it all the time) and kick their butts but then he saw the determined look on his girlfriend's face.   
  
He remembered that Tsubame may act all innocent and shy but she has skills because her family is all ninjas and her brother Aoshi was an excellent one.   
  
"Come here cutie." The boy's voice cooed Tsubame. She didn't flinch or back away and the boy had touched her chin, she smirked. Now she had the right to defend herself.   
  
"Don't touch me or any other girl you bully." Tsubame gritted between her teeth, she allowed them one more chance that was how nice she was.   
  
"Or what? You'll scream?" He chuckled pulling her face towards his own. She smiled at him.   
  
"No, you'll be." She then slipped from his grasp pushing Tae aside and kicked the boy in the gut. Seeing their leader in trouble the others attacked her. She sighed, she tried to avoid this but this time it's not possible.   
  
So she ducked, kicked, and punched all of them to the ground. She placed some loose hair behind her ear and watched them scurry off. Then she caught sight of Yahiko watching her. She blushed and again returned to her quiet behavior watching him near her.   
  
Tae had noticed she was safe and excused herself knowing about the two's relationship already.   
  
"Hey Yahiko, so you saw that huh?" Tsubame asked shyly as she twined her hands in his.   
  
"Yeah, I'm surprised." Yahiko said softly.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"Because now I like you more." Yahiko whispered into her ear and she blushed as they walked to class together.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Misao was walking to her first class, still a little troubled by Kaoru's behavior, she knew for a fact that Kaoru was skipping first and Kenshin was too. She lost track of where she was going and bumped into a boy.   
  
"Sorry." Misao muttered and she looked up into the eyes of a smiling boy.   
  
"I believe we met before?" He asked. She didn't know him, but she recognized his face a little bit and his voice.   
  
"We did? Was it yesterday?" Misao asked as she looked at him, now dressed in the school attire.   
  
"Yes, I accidentally bumped into you. Please forgive me for such rudeness." Soujiro smiled and bowed to her.   
  
"It's alright, sheesh don't do that." Misao blushed as she pushed him upwards.   
  
"I don't quite remember your name." Misao said uneasily.   
  
"Seta Soujiro."   
  
"Mines is-" Misao began.   
  
"Makimachi Misao, I remembered yours." Soujiro smiled and Misao felt something in her heart but she ignored it.   
  
"Seta-san…"   
  
"Please just call me Soujiro, I don't like my friends to be so formal to me." He said assuring she could. She smiled and nodded.   
  
"Than call me Misao. We are going to be good friends!" Misao beamed and noticed that he was new and offer to help him find classes. So she had a good excuse to skip first also. Nothing to do in History anyways. Soujiro smiled as he walked a few steps behind her. She's very pretty when she smiles. When she's crying it just doesn't suit her at all, but even so she still looks beautiful.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Megumi smiled as her partner in the project was warming up to her. He only accepted one study date but that was enough to woo him. She kept staring at him during class and she would giggle as she saw little sleep bubbles form when he was resting. He was truly different and she loved him for that.   
  
"SAGARA-SAN!!!" The teacher was more than tolerant of the snoring boy. Then he heard giggles from another girl and that too annoyed him.   
  
"TAKANI-SAN!!!" Megumi stopped her giggling abruptly and Sanosuke just woken up to his name being called.   
  
"YOU TWO WILL HAVE DETENTION TODAY!" The teacher said hotly and the students laughed at them. The teacher soon controlled himself and started to teach the class once again. And Sanosuke having no interest fell back asleep and Megumi was troubled, she never had to go to detention before, but it was with Sano. She smiled and took notes on the subject.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Aoshi for the first time noticed that he had his first class with Aki, and without Kenshin there he decided to sit in the empty seat next to her.   
  
"Aos-" She stood when she noticed the slip of words.   
  
"I mean Shinomori-san, why are you here?" Aki asked afraid she will get caught for talking.   
  
"I can't sit here?" Aoshi asked leaning back in her chair.   
  
"I didn't say that Shinomori-san." Aki said blushing as more girls noticed that she was talking to such a hunk.   
  
"Minata-san, can I address you by Aki?" Aoshi suddenly blurted out, he hadn't meant it to come out but was satisfied with his question nonetheless.   
  
"Hai, you may, if I can call you by Aoshi." Aki bargained. She felt like she had known him for years and could trust him to no means.   
  
"Of course." Aoshi grinned and Aki laughed, a grin did not suit dear Aoshi well.   
  
Aoshi admire the way she laughed, it was like listening to Angels sing. He relished it and then a slap on the desk was heard.   
  
"Shinomori-san, Minata-san, you two has detention today." The teacher said calmly and went back to the front. Aoshi didn't care but looked forward to spending time with Aki, but Aki was worried. She didn't know when detentions end and was scared.   
  
"Demo Sensei!" Aki rose from her chair. Everyone stared at her and the teacher joining in after turning around to see one of the troublemaker.   
  
"Demo nani?" The teacher said casually.   
  
"Nothing." The look he gave her was most startling and she lost all her courage and sat back down, hearing giggles from girls and boys. Aoshi saw the way she hesitated when a demanding glare was given to her, especially from guys. He was actually proud that she stood up but then disappointed when she didn't go through with it.   
  
"What's the matter?" Aoshi asked Aki.   
  
"Nothing." Aki said softly. She withdrew in her shell once more. Aoshi noticed and didn't say anything the rest of the period.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Kamiya-san!" Kenshin found her stopping in a corner of the hall. She had curled up and started to cry.   
  
"Kamiya-san, what's wrong? Please tell me." Kenshin begged he hated not being able to help her out. Kaoru heard him say her name and was shocked that of all the friends who would go after her, it would be the newbie who she gave a hard time to.   
  
"Himura-san, please, go away." Kaoru said as much as she could without hearing it weakening.   
  
"No."   
  
"Nani?" Kaoru looked up and saw his face again, his eyes capturing her heart. She was speechless. But her tears kept flowing and Kenshin bent down near her and wiped them away.   
  
"Himura-san." Kaoru said in a breathless voice.   
  
"Don't cry it doesn't suit you." He said smiling.   
  
"What do you know? You don't know me at all." Kaoru spat at him and stood up; she didn't want someone who she still didn't trust to comfort her.   
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Excuse me, my other class if about to begin." Kaoru said curtly and left him while she wiped her tears all away. She was weak for far too long. It was her time to take a stand and face all difficulties with determination.  
  
"Kamiya-san! I have something for you though!" Kenshin ran up to her and stopped her.   
  
"What is it!" Kaoru lost her patience by this time. He was making it more difficult to be anything but rude around him.   
  
"I think this belongs to you." Kenshin handed her the necklace she found. Kaoru was at a confused state.   
  
"How, how did, what?" Kaoru made incoherent words and Kenshin smiled.  
  
"We bumped yesterday and the latch must have gotten loose and fell from your neck." Kenshin explained and Kaoru thought towards the past happenings.   
  
"Oh yeah. Arigatou for finding it." Before Kaoru could stop herself from the joy that over took her she had hugged Kenshin in a tight embrace. Kenshin was mouthing "oro?" over and over. But before he could return the embrace, Kaoru let go and ran away.   
  
"Maybe we'll be good friends in the future, I sure do hope so." Kenshin muttered. He was also smiling because he never dreamed of getting a hug from returning just a simple thing back.   
  
A/n: There whoo-hoo one last chapter, again I added twists and answered some of the lingering questions from the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy it! I hoped all of you had a great holiday; mine has to end today so I'm back to school. Thank you for the lovely reviews I didn't imagine people would be so interested in this Fic. If you have any questions just ask them, I'll answer them.   
  
*****Response to Reviewers*****  
  
Kitsune Kenshin: I'm glad you thought it is good, yep I'll start answering the questions, in this chapter already too! Oh by the way if you couldn't figure it out Kaoru is rich, she is the HEIR of the K. K. R. D you know.   
  
Kaorus raven hair: Don't use the puppy eyes NOOOOO!!! I did sho you won me over !! *.*  
  
Kimiko5: You were the first to review and I'm glad you thought they have good chapters thanks so much, you have no idea how much it means to have reviews to me.   
  
Koishii Sweet: I did update sooN!!! So you better review soon!!! J/k   
  
KaoruHimura: Thankz for saying it's awesome I'll update as long as you guys keep reveiwing alright?  
  
Cross: Of course I'll continue how can I say no to my faithrul readers?   
  
flyingangel777: I love soujiro as you do, he'll most definitely be in it. So keep reviewing, he's like one fo the main characters I like to think.   
  
me: I know I have grammar problems but don't put too much blame on me, I'm just a 13 year old!!! But I'm about to be 14 whoo hoo!!! I'm glad you enjoyed it though!! 


	5. New Friendship, New Stand

Little Plans  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything so far. O.o what a shock!  
  
______Chapter Five________  
  
"Soujirou?" Misao asked, as she felt awkward that it had become silent once again.   
  
"Aa...Makimachi-san?" Sojirou joked her and she blushed.   
  
"I thought we went over this already, I call you Soujirou as long as you call me Misao, okay?" Misao said giggling a bit. He was so charming and sweet, and so cute with that smile of his, it's hard not to laugh around him.   
  
"Okay Misao-chan." Again Soujirou wanted to see her smile and hear her laugh. He loved it and took every chance that was available to him. And this was just a chance after another he couldn't pass up.   
  
"Soujirou!" She playfully scolded as she hit him lightly on the arm.   
  
"Okay, okay. I'll just call you Misao, all right?" Soujirou couldn't take it beyond its limits just on the first day; no it'll take time. He'll win her heart sooner or later.   
  
"Ano...you want to go eat? The lunch bells it about to ring in." The bell rang to signal lunch time.   
  
"You're psychic? How wonderful." Soujirou joked and she poked him in the side.   
  
"Hey, I have what we call a wristwatch." She shoved her wrist in his face. He was taken aback and bumped into a wondering boy, with bright red hair.   
  
"Oh gomen." Soujirou turned around and soon his eyes lit up.   
  
"Kenshin?" Soujirou asked hopefully, temporarily forgetting about Misao.   
  
"...Soujirou?" Kenshin asked back, his face taking in the recognizable face from the past.   
  
"Hai! I thought you left to Hawaii? Why are you back here?" Soujirou questioned, momentarily grabbing Misao's hand in his and clutching it close. Misao blushed but said nothing as to not interrupt the conversation going on.   
  
"Oh yes! I did, but I was meant to contact you as soon as I came back but it seems you've moved and left no way to contact." Kenshin sheepishly answered.   
  
"But don't you have resources? You could've found a way if you just looked me up." Soujirou said a bit hurt.   
  
"Demo, Forgive me Soujirou, I hadn't the time since I came back, I was going to when I had the time, but fate brought us two fighting spirits back together, so there is no need now!" Kenshin exclaimed slapping Soujirou on the back.   
  
"Hai...Oh, would you like to join us for lunch? Misao said she would like to go out to eat, isn't that right Misao?" Soujirou turned to the red Misao.   
  
"H-h-hai. Himura-san, Soujirou has already invited you, would you mind inviting the others? Where's Kaoru I need to ask her for one of her limos." Misao drove the subject away and withdrew her hand from Soujirou's grasp. She smiled at him. He smiled back as always.   
  
"Kamiya-san was going to her second class the last I saw her, she's probably in the cafeteria. I'll go get her for you and the others, but the limo, we can use my stretch." Kenshin hollered as he raced in an incredible speed to the room spoken to invite them personally.   
  
"Misao, let's wait outside?" Soujirou held out his arm and Misao nodded twining hers with his.   
  
"Let's, I have something I've been meaning to ask you." Misao said blushing. She felt awkward being so comfortable with a boy, she was never this comfortable with Aoshi...why Soujirou though?  
  
"Now, what is it you wish to ask me?" Soujirou asked as he took the last step of the stairs. "If it was about the invitation, I'm sorry for not waiting to confirm with you first."   
  
"No, no. It's not that, it's just that, on your first day here, or rather the first time we met, why didn't you stop to even ask me..." Misao stopped. She didn't feel like saying it even though it was bothering her so much.   
  
"...Why you were crying?" Soujirou finished as he felt her tense up a bit. A slight nod confirmed his idea. "Well, Misao, I thought in time, if we became friends, you would tell me what happened and I will accept it whenever you wish to talk."   
  
"We are friends...so why aren't you asking me now?" Misao asked.   
  
"I'm waiting for you to be ready to be open with me." Soujirou had a flash of seriousness on his face and no smile was there, just truth behind his words.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Kenshin!" Sano hollered getting his attention. Kenshin raced over, and still had breath.   
  
"Minna-san, Makimachi-san and Soujirou has invited us for lunch, she wants everyone to attend, and we'll be riding in a limo provided also." Kenshin said and Okon, Omasu had gotten up and raced out already and Sano and Megumi had followed after the two exited and Kaoru was left sitting there.   
  
"Kamiya-san? May I walk you outside?" Kenshin offered bending down to her level. She got up and held her head up tall.   
  
"I don't need anyone to walk me, I can do fine myself." She turned and huffed out of the cafeteria. Kenshin chuckled a bit and followed up after. Aoshi and Aki was nowhere in site, they must've left for their own lunch plans.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Himura-san, where's Aoshi? I haven't seen him come yet." Misao said looking around.   
  
"Well I didn't see him there, he must have went to lunch already." Kenshin thought. Misao shrugged and climbed in after Soujirou into the stretch limo Kenshin provided. Kaoru huffed in after Misao and Kenshin followed after her smiling all the while.   
  
"Where are we going?" Sano asked as he leaned back and folded his hands behind his head. Megumi caught one of them and wrapped her arms around it, causing Sanosuke to blush, but he had no room to shove her off so he had to deal with the embarrassment.   
  
"Ahem..." Okon said clearing her throat, or supposedly. Kaoru then turned to Misao.   
  
"So, where are we going exactly?" Kaoru asked.   
  
"I was thinking...why not one of my favorite...the Akabeko!" Misao cheered and heard everyone agree. That place was a regular hangout for all of them but it was also a great place to eat. It didn't cost much either and had great service.   
  
"The Akabeko?" Soujirou asked Misao.   
  
"Oh right, you just came here, I promise you, it'll be good Soujirou." Misao said and Kaoru caught the use of first name and smiled mischievously. She had to do something to get those together; she had first laid eyes on him and knew he liked Misao already.   
  
"Soujirou?" Kaoru coughed. Misao blushed and remembered.   
  
"Minna-san, this is my new friend, Seta Soujirou." He nodded to everyone and they all introduced themselves. Soujirou was glad he was in this bunch of friends, they seem and nice and fun.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Aki, is this a good place?" Aoshi asked her. Aoshi had taken her to a place his friend's family has had for many years, and was known for the best food that money could buy. Aki got out of the car and stared at it. It seemed like a traditional restaurant. She didn't want to think of the prices that would appear on the menu. She took a step closer to the car. Aoshi noticed it.   
  
"What is it Aki?" Aoshi asked as he walked to her.   
  
"It-this place is too expensive, I know I'll never be able to afford it." She admitted shamefully and looked downcast.   
  
"Don't worry. I invited you to lunch so I'll be paying. Alright?" He brought his forefinger under her chin and brought her head upwards to see him smile. She smiled back and nodded.   
  
When they entered everything seemed like they walked into the past. This place was traditional. Aki noticed everyone was either older or in traditional clothing. She felt out of place now, few students went here. And she is one of them.   
  
"Aki, I'm sorry I should have told you, but it doesn't matter. I've gotten us a room so no one will see us, whether we're in appropriate attire or not." Aoshi took her hand and grasped it close to his as he followed a woman in a kimono leading them to a shouji room.   
  
________________________________________  
  
They had all ate in laughter since Sanosuke was grubbing up everything and Megumi scolded him. Kenshin was smiling while he talked with Sano and Soujirou. Misao was chatting with Kaoru softly and Okon and Omasu was checking out boys in the restaurant. They eventually had to return back to school since it exactly isn't over yet. They came out of the limo and caught Aoshi walking hand in hand with Aki towards the entrance.   
  
"Hey there." Aki greeted everyone with a bow. They all felt weird about her politeness, but then again Aoshi was polite too.   
  
"So, where did you two go?" Misao asked noticing the entwined hands. Aki blushed while Aoshi answered.   
  
"We went to the Yume Restaurant." Aoshi responded politely.   
  
"You mean THE Yume?" Misao asked unbelievably. No one would go there without the attire. And they definitely were not in the attire.   
  
"Aa...what about it Misao?" Aoshi asked, noticing her tone.   
  
"Nothing...we should all go there one day, you know when we are dressed properly." Misao said smiling. She hasn't tried it but she's heard of it. Soujirou stepped up behind her.   
  
"You haven't been to Yume have you?" He asked her. She blushed and shyly nodded her head no.   
  
"Well it doesn't mean you have to be attired in traditional clothing though, it is best to be. I'll take you there sometime if you want." Soujirou offered.   
  
"H-honto?" Misao asked her eyes twinkling.   
  
"Sure, what about tonight? That is if you're not busy." Soujirou smiled.  
  
"Of course not! Oh I can't wait!" Misao exclaimed. Aoshi smiled at her, she seems happy. Whoever this boy was, he seemed right for her, more than I could ever be. Aki then tugged on Aoshi's hand a bit.   
  
"We have to get to class, we don't want to be late." Aki whispered. Aoshi nodded and bid farewell to the rest and ran back in.   
  
"Kamiya-san, we have to get to the club also." Kenshin smiled. Remembering when he signed up he saw Kaoru's name written beautifully on the sign up sheet.   
  
"Nani? You're in it too? What did I do to deserve this? Why?" Kaoru moaned as she moved reluctantly to the practice area and Kenshin was in front smiling to himself. He loved being with Kaoru even if she doesn't, it was nice to enjoy in other people's misery once in a while right?   
  
"So...we should get going too." Megumi stated to Omasu. She nodded and the two set off. Which left Okon and Sano. Misao and Soujirou had long entered the building.   
  
"I'm going to go now Sano. You should too. You'll be late." Okon advised he sighed and walked back in.   
  
________________________________________  
  
After school Megumi and Sanosuke stayed for detention. Aki and Aoshi also stayed. Sanosuke was bugging the teacher to let him go "pee" and that grossed out Megumi. He kept jumping around. Aki on the other hand was quiet as ever and to everyone's surprise this was Aoshi's first time to ever attend a detention assigned to him.   
  
"Sanosuke, leave me be! I don't want you to skip out on detention once again!" The teacher screamed at Sano as Sano kept jumping around the teacher bugging him to no means.   
  
"But this time I gotta pee! I really do! Are you going to let me wet myself in your class and be unsanitary?" Sano argued back. He really needed to this time and waiting anymore it would just make it a disaster.   
  
"Fine! Now go and if you're not back before 5 minutes I'm going to flunk you!" The teacher gave in as Sano dashed for the boy's room. Megumi thumped her head on the desk. He was childish at times but when you really needed him he will be there for you. Megumi sighed; did she really love this rooster head? Of course, that's why she's always arguing with him.  
  
Aki was nervously playing with her hands. Today she was going to be late again, she hoped her brother had gone to work and that her mom and dad were on talking terms again. Aoshi was thinking about Yahiko and how he was so similar to his sister Kaoru.   
  
"Minata-san?" The teacher said.   
  
"Hai, sensei?" Aki stood up when addressed to.   
  
"You may leave early since you've been quiet most of the time."   
  
"Demo, nani Aoshi?" Aki asked, knowing he was her only means of transportation.   
  
"What about him?"   
  
"He was quiet also, I think he should be able to go also." Aki said softly.   
  
"Fine, get out of my site." The teacher allowed the two to go, and Megumi stared at them. They seem like they were hiding a certain relationship from everyone. Are they maybe, perhaps, a couple?   
  
"Takani-san?"   
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Just to let you know, Sagara-san is back, so you two can bicker once again." The teacher said smirking and she looked away from him. He was truly a child in his mind, just because they argue a lot doesn't mean they have to all the time.   
  
"You were stupid." Megumi said under her breath.   
  
"Nani? This again?" Sano groaned and began shooting offensive phrases at her and the teacher sigh, he was getting used to this, Kami-sama help him.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Aoshi had taken Aki home and returned back to the school to fight with Kenshin. He wanted to see just how strong he was.   
  
  
  
"Kamiya-san, why may I ask, am I bothering you? I have done nothing of such to get on your bad side." Kenshin said, finally having enough of the silent treatment she was giving him. She turned to him about to retort something but his eyes weakened her front. She withdrew and blushes.  
  
"...Nothing. Gomen, Oh Aoshi!" She was glad that he had come to get her out of her current position.   
  
"Hey Kaoru. Yahiko nice little boy you know that?" Aoshi thought to throw it at her now rather than later.   
  
"Yahiko? My ototo?" Kaoru asked she never introduced Yahiko to Aoshi before, not that she thought about it.   
  
"Aa...he's dating my sister. Kawaii couple they make."   
  
"NANI???" Kaoru had swirly eyes and was about to faint.   
  
"You don't know? He hasn't told you? Been going on for quite a while." Aoshi rubbed it in. Kenshin looked from one another to see that it was amusing also.  
  
"Of course! No wonder he's coming home later than usual. You had something to do with it didn't you?" Kaoru pushed Aoshi on the chest making him back away as she advanced.   
  
"Um...aa. I did. Demo-She used the ultimate weapon on me." Aoshi defended.   
  
"Oh, not that. I see now. I forgive you. But later I'll have to punish Yahiko for the little fibs he's been feeding me." Kaoru had an evil glint in her eyes. Aoshi sighed. Glad that was over, I didn't know it was going to be that scary. Kenshin then noticed a weapon peering out of the book bag Aoshi was holding.   
  
"Kodachis?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"Aa...I was going to ask you to fight with me. One on one." Aoshi took the two weapons out and slid the bag over a little out of the way. Kaoru stood back and took watch.   
  
"Okay then." Kenshin smirked and took his stance of the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. Aoshi was intrigued and took his stance.   
  
"I won't go easy on you." Aoshi smirked also and the two went into a fight. Kaoru stood gazing at the two graceful figures. Moving here and appearing there. It was as if they were flying in midair. She watched in awe, but someone had to ruin it and it was the teacher.   
  
"I didn't allow any, non-kendo, fighting in this area. Now you get back to training or else you can just leave now." He stood there, still remembering the moves he witnessed from the two younger boys and waited for them to leave but they didn't.   
  
"I'm staying to take home my friend, Kaoru. Kenshin here was just doing a favor I asked of him." Aoshi sat down on the floor and immediately closed his eyes, meditating. The teacher said nothing but went back to the other room to work with the beginners.   
  
"Kaoru, would you like to spar once again?" Kenshin asked. Then he noticed his slip of words and bowed downed continuously.   
  
"I meant Kamiya-san, please forgive me, I didn't mean to, Kamiya-san, Kamiya-san, Kamiya-san." Kenshin muttered all in one breath and Aoshi was smiling on the inside. Kaoru was blushing but stopped the red heads ramblings.   
  
"It was a mistake. I will spar with you if you stop apologizing." Kaoru smiled and he smiled back. Aoshi moved a little away from the two watching them through small slits of his eyes. He wanted to see their relationship grow in his very own eyes.   
  
A/n: Hi hope you liked it; I tried to base it all on The Misao and Soujirou people. Hope you enjoyed it. Liked this story, don't know how long it'll be but it will be long and a lot of different things happening to different couples. Okay? I'll try and develop the K/K couple a lot more than A/Oc heheh I didn't add Yahiko and Tsubame to this chapter because I was in a hurry to post this up. Didn't want my readers to wait for so long. I'll try my best to update every week sometimes more than once a week, if I'm not lazy. I'll answer any questions if you ask and will consider any ideas if you suggest! Okay Responses now!  
  
QUESTION!!!!: If any one who is kind and know of this information, can tell me what high school students usually have? Like history, biology, What subjects do high school students usually have or take? Please tell me so I can further progress the sotry line. I need it immensly so please review or email your answer! I greatly appreciate those who do! thank you!   
  
++++++++++++++++++++ReSPoNseS 2 ReViEWeRs+++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Koishii Sweet: Yesk it's soon enough, LoL. Anyways thanks for the review and that's sweet that you think all my chapters are great I'll try to keep updating for your sake if not for mines, -.- I'm tired.   
  
Curlsofserentiy: It's cute? Thanks!  
  
Shura-chan27: Yes, I'll try to keep it more, on Misao and Soujirouu. I hope you'll keep reading! I have some twists for your fav. Couple!  
  
SkyDancerHawk: Thanks, I'll continue for you too! Just keep reviewing!  
  
Kali Kamiya: Of course second person to recommend more Misao and Soujirouu I hope this chapter suits you all M/S lovers hehehe.   
  
Don't you worry everyone, who ever wants K/k interaction I'll try and make it happen soon, but there are other characters mind you. Hehhe I'll try to update weekly! 


	6. Disaster Strikes

Little Plans   
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything so far. O.o what a shock!  
  
______Chapter Six________  
  
Misao was so excited the time she came home. She rushed past her parents, after a quick greeting, and into her room grabbing with her one of the maids. She was in such a hurry to get the kimono on and the obi straight to go meet Soujirou when he would come to pick her up. She didn't know what it was about this smiling new boy, but she knew that he was becoming very close to her, though she is not sure as just a friend or more.   
  
  
  
"Makimachi-san, please stop fidgeting, I know it is long but please for the sake of it." The maid pleaded her nicely and most softly; this was one of her bosses. Misao sighed, she loved this maid dearly, almost like a neesan to her, and still she insisted on calling her by her surname and it was most annoying.   
  
"Ruri-chan, onegai for your sake and mines, will you, for the last time, stop calling me by that name? We have known each other for years, you're like my neesan, so please?" Misao turned to do her famous little pout and instantly the maid shook out of it and held Misao in a hug.   
  
"Sure thing little one. Okay now, turn around so I can finish your obi. By the way, what is the occasion, may I ask?" Ruri started small talk, good thing Misao thought of her as a neesan because she thought of her as an imoto. Ruri was a very loved maid, and was with the Makimachi family for 8 years or so, and she loved the family too. She was known for doing a lot of different types of chores from cleaning the tatami mats to tying the best obi there was. She loved dressing up Misao, it was the most cutest thing to see her after it was completed, to see Misao twirl repeatedly until she gets too dizzy.   
  
"Oh, this? I was invited to dinner tonight with a new friend. Seta Soujirou, he should be around later to pick me up. Oh guess where's he taking me?" Misao beamed about her plans to Ruri. And Ruri guessed by the request of a kimono was only one restaurant she knew of.   
  
"Yume restaurant?" Ruri said taking careful detail of her work, she wanted her supposedly imoto to have the best-looking kimono there. Misao groaned, slightly disappointed.   
  
"How did you know? You ruined the surprise." She grumbled to Ruri. Ruri's reply was a sight, polite, giggle.   
  
"Duh silly. I know of only one restaurant that requires a traditional outfit. So I assumed there." Misao joined in too, finally noticing her mistake.   
  
"Well, a few while more, and I'll be done." Ruri said after Misao was busying herself with a book.   
  
"Right, right." Minutes had passed and their conversation had gone down; Misao stood still enough for Ruri to complete her outfit while she read a book assigned for etiquette class.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Soujirou had gotten home by walking, he decided a crisp, and nice walk was what he needed to gather his thoughts. He may seem cool and calm most of the time, but it takes time to get there. If it weren't for that one night in his past he wouldn't be the way he is. He would unthinkably shout out the first thing in his mind without thought, and end up in trouble. But now, he thinks, very fast, before he acts.   
  
"I don't want to think of such a night ever again..." Soujirou whispered, as if he was talking to the wind that blew gently against his face ruffling his hair a bit.   
  
He loved this new place he was living in now, nice neighborhood, nice friends, nice everything. He even got to see his old training partner, Kenshin. He also had a chance to meet the only love of his dreams. Makimachi Misao. He was glad that she didn't say no to his offer, whether she knew of it as a date or not, he was still glad.   
  
"Welcome home Mr. Soujirou." His bodyguards at the front door greeted him. He nodded a greeting and entered the house. And all at once a sudden blow to the head knocked him down.   
  
"What the-" Soujirou was rubbing his head while trying to straighten out his view.   
  
"Welcome home brat." His niisan had greeted him. Today was different, hell; everyday was a different greeting for Soujirou. He helped him up to his feet.   
  
"I know I know, you're glad to see me. But sorry to say it, this'll be the last day you see me. I will be leaving for America tonight. I have to go over there so I can start spreading Father's enterprise."  
  
"Shut up niisan. But I will miss you, but not your blows to the head. When will you departure?" Soujirou was shocked at how his voice stayed the polite tone. He hadn't meant to, maybe it has always been that way but up to this day he just noticed it.   
  
"...I think around 9? I hope you do come see me off, no matter what you have planned tonight. You have to stop by, all right? Don't leave "yo' bro hanging"." His brother, seemingly caught hold of the language and even the slang. Soujirou snorted.   
  
"Alright, I'll come. I might have a friend too, but I'll come." Soujirou went past his brother and up to his room to fish some possible yukatas to wear for the dinner.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Aoshi had seen Aki run up the steps and her shadows being thrown about inside her house seemed to stir some feelings inside him. What was happening to her? That was what he was thinking most of the time when he was meditating at the school. So his fight with Kenshin was no successful but at least he got the two a little closer than they were. So Kenshin slipped his words a bit, but Kamiya and Kaoru aren't the same pronunciation. Maybe Kenshin wanted to be able to call her that.   
  
"Aoshi, stop daydreaming when I'm talking to you. What is it with that girl Minata-san and you?" Kaoru's voice finally registered itself in his brain.   
  
"Oh, Aki? She's...her case I do not know of. But between you and me, she's very interesting to me." Aoshi said in a strict manner that to anyone else, it would've seen as nothing unusual but friends. But to Kaoru she knew better than to believe that stuff.   
  
"So you like her? I knew my suspicions were correct." She waited for denies but non-came, so Aoshi was in love, wonder why? Aki was beautiful, way beyond beautiful but she never talks much, at least not to people, and she hides herself all the time as if scared of something or someone.   
  
"So...I come to my own conclusions of your crush on Kenshin. It's very KAWAII." Aoshi made sure she heard his last words loud and clear.   
  
"NANI??? KAWAII??? You must be kidding me." She blushed deep red and turned to look out the window.   
  
"Shh.look there's my Tusbame-chan and Yahiko-kun." Aoshi said in a whisper and parked his car a little ways off so that none of the two saw it. Kaoru shut up instantly and was intently spying on them.  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Yahiko, um, it's almost been two whole weeks of our dating. So where would you like to celebrate our official two week date?" Tsubame asked playing with her short hair.   
  
"Honto? Well I guess when you're not busy. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Yahiko said in his now deeper and older voice and dipped down to her pink lips and closed the space between the two fleshes and left it there for a good few seconds.   
  
"Okay, I'll call you for more information alright, arigatou!" Tsubame ran off to her place. Yahiko waved stupidly after her and then after a few good minutes he gained back the will to move his body again and walked towards the nearest curb to call for a taxi, this kid wasn't joking, he uses the family's money to get around. Kaoru snorted at how her brother was so lazy, the mansion is just 8 blocks away.   
  
"So, you think they make a good couple?" Kaoru asked timidly noticing how scrutinizing Aoshi was of her imoto.   
  
"I think... they make a very good one indeed. A little too fast moving for my taste." Aoshi said as he started his car again to drive Kaoru home. Kaoru was thinking, how slow did Aoshi usually take it? He moved too slowly that the girls lose interest? Look at Misao, but since he did dump her, she has to, even if she doesn't want to.   
  
"So when are you going to start moving to the next step of a relationship with Minata-san? She's very...pretty, and you're a perfect match for her. So?" Kaoru asked smiling. Aoshi was gulping, for the first time; he didn't know how to answer. But of course, he wouldn't let that show on his face of course.   
  
"...We're almost there to your place so please make sure you won't forget anything." Aoshi politely informed her and Kaoru soon forgot about the fore mentioned subject.   
  
"Thanks for the ride Aoshi, see you tomorrow!" Kaoru got off and ran straight into the opening gates and the open doors. Life was good, especially when you're rich, that is not true at all, no matter who agrees.   
  
________________________________________  
  
That had to be the worst experience for both Sano and Megumi that afternoon. They loved to bicker with each other; it keeps their independence alive. But doing it so just to amuse the teacher just wasn't fun anymore. Sano was very hungry by the time detention ended so he ended up being polite and offering to have an early dinner with Megumi, and she couldn't decline.   
  
"This is great." Megumi smiled as she noticed the guy of her dreams is there in front of her, smiling like an angel.   
  
"Well it's the best, and only the best can serve the best." He smirked and she started to join him in too. The food was great, the service was great, but what scared Sanosuke it most was that Megumi was great. He shivered thinking just that thought. Megumi noticed it very much.   
  
"What's wrong, is it too cold? Want to trade spots then?" Megumi offered, lifting herself already out the chair. Sano shook his head no and just ate in silence, admiring Megumi as her eyes strayed from the table to the surroundings. Maybe Jou-chan is right, maybe all I need to do is give her a chance, and it just might work out.   
  
"Check please!" Sano's voice made Megumi's head whoosh right back.   
  
"We're already...leaving?" She asked, not wanting this perfect dinner to end, even if he didn't think it was a date.   
  
"Yeah, I'm full. And you seem as you don't want to eat, so...why stay?" Sano left the bills on the table and got up and walked out and Megumi followed him, closer. Once they reached outside a fierce wind blew and knocked Sano's hair around a bit and Megumi's tresses were sent wildly into the air. Sano turned just in time to capture that rare moment, where his heart stop beating and his eyes were glued. Megumi looked as though she was a wind angel, swishing down just to watch over him as he walked home.   
  
"What? I got something on my face?" Megumi's voice broke the beautiful image and Sano just turned around and began walking home. Megumi stood by herself for a while, not sure to follow or not.   
  
"Are you coming or what?" Sano's voice reached her ears and she smiled catching up to the tall boy.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Kaoru had reached home and saw Yahiko in the practice room, sweating a lot. She thought about ignoring it, but then a sudden urge to teach filled her and she entered the room. She grabbed a nearby bokken, which was on the wall and walked towards Yahiko.  
  
"I heard you got a girlfriend. I heard she's nice. I heard she's someone I know, but what I didn't know was why DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ABOUT HER???" Kaoru had strikes him on the head and he lie on the floor going from reality to dream world. He finally got his strength back and sat up.   
  
"Busu, what was that for? So what? I have my own life you have yours. I don't remember you telling me you had a boyfriend. Or is it that you don't have one." Yahiko looked seriously in her eyes. Kaoru knew he had a point; she loved him so much that she thinks its best for him if she is his mother, but again, it'll never happen.   
  
"Never mind. But if you go out on a date with her, or even meet her or anything just call and tell me or tell me the day earlier. Please, I don't want to be worried over such a brat like you." And Yahiko was on his feet swinging at her unbalanced, so she strikes him behind his knees and he buckled down and screamed out in pain and defeat.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Is Misao here?" Soujirou's voice asked the maid. She nodded and Ruri opened the door wider to produce a beautiful Misao waiting in a kimono. Soujirou would've let his jaw drop but he knew it was a mistake to do so. Misao was gorgeous. Misao on the other hand let her thoughts and physical movements coincide. She let her mouth wide open.   
  
"Soujirou, you look, handsome! That yukata is nice on you!" Misao rushed forward and immediately tripped, as she was not accustomed to the limited spacing and Soujirou was in front of her holding her up in an instant. Their faces were just inches apart. Ruri cleared her voice to state that they should be leaving.   
  
"Oh, yes. Ready Misao?" Soujirou let go Misao, as much as he didn't want to and she nodded and both of them left after Misao gave a quick hug to Ruri.   
  
"Misao, be careful now you here? Oh here, Kunais, keep them in case anybody tries to take advantage of you." Ruri handed 5 kunai and Misao thanked her as she hid them in her obi and followed after Soujirou who was oblivious to the two talking and exchanging items.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Kenshin, go to Jou-chan's mansion and tell her something for me alright?" Sano's voice filtered through the telephone.   
  
"What? To Kamiya-san's house? Why there? Why can't you go?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"Because I'm stuck here. I need someone to do something for me, because I can't get back in time."   
  
"Why can't I do it then?" Kenshin asked.   
  
"Because you don't know about it. Kaoru does, no offense Kenshin. It's like a girl thing." Sano tried to explain without hurting his best bud feelings.   
  
"Alright, what you need me to tell her?" Kenshin gave up, he would love doing anything involving Kaoru, but she doesn't, which is a set back.  
  
"Tell her to pick something out for me and her best friend that likes me. Tell her I've decided to give a first date a try." Sano said.   
  
"Okay, I got it. Where are you anyways?"   
  
"I'm at my father's house, he's keeping me here for the night to test out my gambling skills, which I can beat him at, no lie, and mother is out with some girlfriends. So I'm stuck." Sano said betting some money on odd numbers, and he won. (The game was played in the anime; I forgot what's it called)   
  
"Alright. I'll go over now and tell her the news ok." Kenshin hung up and asked a limo to be ready and he went downstairs after changing into loose baggy pants and a sweater that read on the front, 'You want to mess with me? Try another time, I'm busy'. He liked it a lot but only preferred to wear it when going out with friends rather than at school or with the parent.   
  
________________________________________  
  
The doorbell rang, and Kaoru sighed, she should've told one of the maids to stay awake with her to answer the doorbell but then she got her lazy self from the couch and placed her finger on the page she was reading and shuffled to the door. She was already in her nightclothes, ready for bed. She wasn't expecting anyone, maybe Sano but she really didn't care.   
  
As Kenshin rang the doorbell a thought went through his mind, he should've called her instead of coming here, now she's going to say that too! She's probably asleep. Maybe I should leave now. As Kenshin stared to turn around the door opened revealing a porcelain Kaoru, with her yukata hanging off her, mostly inappropriate to answer a door with. She quickly realized the bright hair and covered her chest.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Kaoru asked quickly.   
  
"Nothing perverted! I mean, I- Sano told me to come over to tell you something important!" Kenshin stuttered for the right answer.   
  
"What is it? Wait, come inside, it's too cold to be standing here in the doorway." Kaoru noted as she shivered and she went aside to allow Kenshin in and shut the door going to the couch, Kenshin followed.   
  
"What is it now?" Kaoru asked again.   
  
"Sano said, um he was stuck and he couldn't come over so he wanted me to tell you it." Kenshin started trying to remember the phone call.   
  
"And?" Kaoru blushed as she read his sweater, what an ego on a boy.   
  
"Oh, he said, to tell you, pick out something for him for your best friend that likes him. He said he'd try the first date." Kenshin tried to get it right. Kaoru was trying to place it in order in her mind.   
  
"So pick out a gift for Megumi, and he'll give her a try at a date. Got it." Kaoru was glad she had it down; her mind was at a confused state right now, how come Kenshin didn't call but came here? His house was a long way from here.   
  
"But I got a question, how come you didn't just call?"   
  
"I don't know truthfully. I guess I wanted to come here." Kenshin produced a gentle smile and Kaoru couldn't help but let him stay a little more to chat.   
  
"Want anything? Tea, soda, coffee?" Kaoru offered getting up.   
  
"Tea would be fine, thank you." Kenshin nodded and Kaoru went to make some tea for them. Why am I being so nice to him? Am I started to-no, I can't trust him, not this soon...not now...I just- The phone ringing made her thoughts stop suddenly and she scurried to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up so as to not wake up the sleeping occupants of the house.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Is this Kamiya Kaoru or Kamiya Yahiko?"   
  
"Yes, this is Kaoru." Kaoru answered feeling something bad, feeling as though something was going to happen and it wasn't good.   
  
"Well, Kamiya-san, your father Kaoru-san, has hit critical stage. We've calmed him down, but he will be gone soon. And we would like you to come to see him if you like, before he passes away." The other voice must have been a nurse, a hint of sympathy was heard but Kaoru slumped on the counter and she couldn't hold herself up any longer knocked over a glass cup and sent it to the floor inches away from her.   
  
"No.this can't be..." Kaoru muttered, and the nurse must have been doing these kinds of phone calls before tried to calm Kaoru down, to tell her put away the doubt before its too late. Kaoru hung up not wanting to listen anymore. Kenshin had heard the crash and was rushing into the room seeing a fallen Kaoru and her eyes full of hurt and pain.   
  
"Are you alright Kaoru?" Kenshin didn't notice his slip of words and neither did Kaoru as she looked up at him.   
  
"Kenshin.... he's going to leave me...." Kaoru whispered and she flew into his chest crying full force. Kenshin didn't understand, but it had to do with that phone call and tried to calm her down.   
  
"We have to leave to the hospital. I have to get Yahiko too." Kaoru said wiping at her eyes and trying to stop the flow but it kept going. It was useless trying to hide her pain, and Kenshin wanted so bad to know what happened, to make Kaoru lose her cool in front of him.   
  
"Alright, I'll be waiting by the door for you to use my limo." Kenshin told Kaoru and Kaoru nodded and ran up the stairs still trying to get her face in order.   
  
"Yahiko, wake up. Daddy needs us." Kaoru whispered and Yahiko sat up straight fearing the worst and it was confirmed when he saw his sister's face full of flowing tears.   
  
"Hurry now, he needs us right now." Kaoru cooed and Yahiko got out and pulled a long black trench coat out of his closet for Kaoru to hide her yukata under and he pulled a sweater over his bare body and pulled on some shoes.   
  
"Lets go Kaoru." He comforted his sister. He needed to comfort her, but he didn't know how long he would be able to hold his front up. He didn't know how long before he broke before his sister.   
  
"Kaoru, let's go." Kenshin held Kaoru's hand as the three made their way down the steps and into the waiting limo. IT sped to the hospital fast. Kenshin didn't notice his slip of words still and Kaoru was too lost to even care, she didn't even noticed Kenshin's hand still clasping hers. Yahiko was just as lost, wishing Tsubame were here so he could cry on her shoulder. As she had done with him in the movies, promising to let him cry on her when he needed to.   
  
The reached the hospital and things sped so fast that Kaoru soon found herself face to face with a haggardly breathing dad of hers. She fell to her knees beside his bed.   
  
A/n: Hope you like it! Please keep reviewing I appreciate those who do! And if any questions at all, any sugestions, just feel free to review and ask. Ok since I take a week to update the least I can do shoutout to the reviewers!  
  
+`+`+`+`+`+`ReSpoNsEs 2 ReViEweRs+`+`+`+`+`+`  
  
Koishii Sweet: I hope I don't let you down, so tell me what you like, um more kk interaction huh? Next chapter I think will be mostly fluffy for all couples. Since m/s is on a date, Sano/megumi are getting together and k/k are in a dramtic situation. So I hope you like this chapter! Oh I gave you a permnament shoutout on my profile page if you haven't seen it yet!   
  
SkyDancerHawk: Heheh Soujirou is cute, why can't i have a friend like him...sighs....oh well thanks for the encouragement!  
  
Kaname-chan: Thanks Here's the next chapter, I'll try to update frequently every sunday or saturday but I can't garantee it. Though I hope you like the story much as I like putting twist to it.   
  
shura-chan27: Oh you want to BUG me? How bout I bug you. heheh. Lalallalal You can't find out the twists...its a secret...lalalalal....can't hear you....hahaha.....I know whats going to happen....you don't hehehehe.....well now you know me....I'm buggin you now! Hhehehe LALALALALALAL   
  
starfire: You mean UPdate? Thanks for the review!   
  
flyinangel777: Your the only one who answered my question! Thanks so much I also gave you a permnament shoutout on my profile page so check it out. And thanks for all the help, I'll put a special thanks in the chapter I'm going to use the info in. And to let you in on a little secret....(waves you to come closer)....your info....will have something to do to start m/s off on the dating side...you get what I meen? Hehehe   
  
Well everyone, I'm telling you...this fic is going to be sooo long...I haven't even updated my earlier Inuyasha story and its on its last chapter...some reviewers are pissed at me by now. BUt I hope you all stay with me...and try to tell friends about this fic. I'm going to add many more fun chaps and fun twists and just more fun! It hasn't hit winter break yet and so the Kenshin gumi will have to wait it out!!!! Heheheh Review please!!! 


	7. Terrible Outcomes

Little Plans  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything so far. O.o what a shock!  
  
______Chapter Seven________  
  
Kaoru kneeled there and watched her father's chest rise and fall, depended on it like it was her life that was on the line. Her tears, she probably didn't notice but they have yet to stop. Yahiko was holding onto her shoulders trying to comfort in everyway possible.   
  
"Daddy?" Came Kaoru's meek little voice that echoed in that unearthly quiet room. Kenshin winced as he heard the vulnerable ness of it all. He just stood to the side and watched as this delicate scene played out before him.   
  
Brown eyes began to open and looked toward the person who was kneeling beside him. He tried his best to smile, but only half succeeded. Half of his body had begun to paralyze, so it was no use.   
  
"Kaoru-chan?" He questioned as he looked at the girl, who he knew was a cheerful one, never this version did he see.   
  
"Hai...daddy, I don't want you to leave." Kaoru murmured as she laid her head on his chest. Very lightly, so she wouldn't injure him furthermore. He slowly raised his hand and rubbed her on the head.   
  
"I have to...for now." He whispered, but loud enough for Yahiko to hear. Yahiko lost it then. He let go of his light hold on his neesan and went to his tousan.   
  
"Tousan...how can-I've yet to master the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu, you can't just leave me yet." Yahiko said as he kept blinking to keep the tears away. Kaoru watched Yahiko with much admiration. He still tried his best to hide his feelings, but it was in vain.   
  
"Yahiko-kun. Kaoru here knows it well she's mastered it. So you will train with her further days. You will be the man of the house, don't forget that." He coughed out some blood and Kaoru was alarmed when she quickly withdrew a cloth and wiped his mouth.   
  
"Kaoru-chan, arigatou for being such a good little girl, waits...a fine young woman." Her father coughed more blood into the crimson cloth. All Kaoru could do was watch her only parent slowly seep away from her through the cracks of life and death, as though his body was liquid and he was losing pieces every second. Yahiko was bawling on his side holding onto his tousan for dear life. He was at such a young age that needed a father figure and here his was, dying.   
  
"Kaoru-dono." Kenshin began to reach for her, but pulled back. He didn't want to ruin what was already being undone, but too late, Kaoru had turned to see Kenshin, her eyes all bleary and her face disoriented.   
  
"Kenshin..." She looked at him as tears fell; things were going hectic for her. She couldn't stop her father from leaving, no one could do that, and it was his choice. She doesn't want him to stay out of obligation or of force, but freewill. Kenshin was standing there watching each tear drop to the floor with an audible splash that it made him wince. Never in his life did he experience this much grief all in one day. And it didn't even revolve around him.   
  
"Kaoru-chan." Her father called her attention back.   
  
"Take care of Yahiko-kun and the dojo, the business is now in your hands until you want to hand it down to Yahiko..." His voiced slowed down, his hand slipped from Kaoru's his chest rising and falling stopped and slowly the heart monitor took its role, and indicated that he indeed passed away.   
  
"TOUSAN!!!!" Kaoru cried as she held onto her father's sheets. The nurses tried to pry her hands off but it did no help. Yahiko was kicking and screaming at the male nurses sent in to remove disturbances and Yahiko definitely was one. Kenshin stood pushed to the side, wondering how come he was crying, which he knew because he felt warm liquid flowing down at an alarming rate. Kaoru was hurting and he couldn't help but cry with her.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Wow such a beautiful place Soujiro! It's like, all, traditional." She said gaping at the designs and every decor. Soujiro chuckled.   
  
"Well...what did you think it was? Modern?" He joked as he lifted his hakama up to show her his meaning. Misao playfully shoved him as they entered the shoji door to their private room. Soujiro had complimented Misao plenty of times here, and now here he was just staring at her beauty as she unaware looked about the place. Just then a kimono-attired waitress came in waiting for the orders.   
  
"Well, what would you like to eat Misao?" Soujiro asked, glad that no one knew of his blush that he tried so hard to hide.   
  
"Um...Miso soup, tempura, sushi, what else?" She began saying all types of foods, and it was oddly strange to the waitress but very familiar to Soujiro. He's been with her a couple of times to see her eating.   
  
"That's all I could think of too." Soujiro admitted and Misao confirmed the orders with a nod and the lady left, leaving the two alone once again.   
  
"So, Soujiro, arigatou." Misao blushed as she just now noticed how handsome Soujiro looked under this light, and how right too.   
  
"For what? This restaurant? No need to thank me, it's a treat." Soujiro began fidgeting, both were becoming awkwardly uncomfortable, and it wasn't the easiest to hide it either.  
  
"Soujiro...are we going anywhere after this?" Misao decided to start a conversation. Soujiro was glad she started or he would of blurted out something he didn't mean to.   
  
"Oh, that reminds me. After this dinner I have to go see my brother off, will you join me? It's not for long." Soujiro asked in hopes that his brother could see that Soujiro indeed was not a nerdy boy who had no friends that were girls.   
  
"Sure I'd love to. Where is he leaving to?"   
  
"America. He's taking over the business my father set up over there." Just then the lady came in with a tray of tea and many others were following her with trays, they all set it down outside the shoji as the waitress placed the tea on the low table. Next she went out to bring in the food courses.   
  
"We hope you enjoy your stay and your delights. Please do call if you need anything." The polite waitress left them to eat. Misao was happy that the silence that reigns was comfortable. Very.  
  
Responses to reviewers: None I'm sorry but I feel a bit out of it this week...but I appreciate all those who did review.  
  
A/n: Sorry it's so late updating and whatnots. But I had a breakdown with my laptop and so I couldn't get to writing and well, I'm a bit upset with this chapter-why? First off, it's shorter than anything I've done for this story, and second, I am starting to get a writer's block, so if you guys could please review more...it might help it in a big way. So I hope you are still reading this story and I hope you like where it is going, and the main plot of it all will start soon...I just have to develop the other couples relations before I can get to the sneaky plan for Kaoru and Kenshin's blooming of love or friendship-whatever...Okay Sorry for blabbing but please review? Shoot-I is getting sick. **Cough**Cough__Sniffles__ 


	8. Coping With Loses

Little Plans  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything so far. O.o what a shock!  
  
______Chapter Eight________  
  
"Aki, are you sick?" Aoshi asked as Aki was a lot paler than she was last time he seen her, and she was even quieter than before. Something was wrong, and Aoshi wanted to know.   
  
"No...don't worry, it's just lack of sleep, you know the projects that were due. So what did you want to ask me that was so important?" Aki asked changing the subject because, it hurt her too much that she was about to break down and cry. Aoshi noticed her eyes a little red and watery but decided to ignore it and answer her and finally ask her.   
  
"It may seem too sudden for you...but...would you go with me?" Aoshi said nervously but smoothly as if he was just saying "hi" and nothing so important as that. Aki was taken back, but her heart leaped from its confines. He liked her! Out of all the girls he liked her! And she liked him too! She smiled polietly and blushed.   
  
"It's not too sudden but yes I would love to." Aki replied looking away to hide her blushing cheeks. Aoshi just asked her to be his girlfriend and no way was he letting her hide what she felt and looked like at that moment, so in turn he took her chin and turned it towards him and smiled.   
  
"I'm glad you accepted being my girlfriend. But from now on...no more secrets okay, my Autumn Angel." He leaned closer and placed a quick and light kiss on her lips and she nodded.   
  
"No more secrets." She said, but how could she tell him about...Ryouta...how he's been treating her since she was 8 years of age, how? She decided, this was one promise she had to break, for Aoshi's sake.   
  
"Um, Aoshi, so are you sure that you like me enough to be with me? I mean I'm not much to look at and I'm not very talkative and I- I'm not right for you. Are you sure you got-" Aki was cut off by another kiss to her lips.   
  
"I'm sure I got the right girl, and right then you were talking too much. So everytime you talk too much, I'll give you a kiss, to stop you that is." He smirked as he held hands with her.   
  
"When can I meet your family?" Aki asked, wanting to know everything, everyone of his family-since he looks so well brought up.   
  
"A question must be answered before I answer that- When will I meet your family?" Aoshi countered, and Aki stopped in her tracks. Aoshi was suddenly pulled back by his hand and looked back to Aki, who was paler, and looked even scared.   
  
"What? Is there something? Was it something I said?" Aoshi asked quickly examining the area for any threats or trying to remember if he offended her in anyway by his questions or remarks.   
  
"No, I mean, it's nothing at all. I just had to catch a breath that's all. And what you said about meeting my family, I'll tell you when you can, but I really want to meet your family first, onegai?" Aki puppy-doged face him and Aoshi caved in and invited her to dinner with his whole family tomorrow night. Aki kissed Aoshi lightly on the lips as she entered her house.   
  
"See you tomorrow koiishi." Aoshi whispered before she left and she smiled in return.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Who the fuck was that?" Ryouta screamed throwing Aki's back to the kitchen counter, immediately creating a wound on her backside. Aki bit her lip and tried her best to not get him anymore angry than he was now.   
  
"I asked you a fucking question now answer it you bitch!" Ryouta threw a plate at Aki's feet and it crashed to the tiled floor breaking into little shards and cut Aki's exposed skin.   
  
"He's...Shinomori Aoshi." AKi asnwered scared, and falling to the floor with her arms above her head and her legs curled up.   
  
"Shinomori? Rings a bell. His family owns a big deal hotel?" Ryouta asked calmly.  
  
"H-h-hai." Aki mumbled.   
  
"Ah...you've finally done your business straight. Going for a rich dude like that, you've finally put your whoring into good use!" Ryouta laughed and Aki couldn't help her reaction.   
  
"I"M NOT A WHORE! AND AOSHI IS NOT LIKE THAT! I'M NOT LIKE THAT! SO SHUT UP!" Aki yelled and immediately was knocked out cold.   
  
Ryouta had punched her straight in the stomach and was glaring at her unconscious figure evilly. He knew that he's been abusing his sister for years on end and each time, he ended up liking the feel of someone's pain, or someone's torture and it was all caused by him. He smiled wickidly and kicked her fallen figure to the corner of the kitchen and shoved the broken pieces of the plate around her.   
  
"It had nothing to do with me, she's just so clumsy." Ryouta made up an excuse as he chuckled and went upstairs to his room.   
  
  
  
Ryouta passed his mother on the way up to his room and she glanced briefly at him and knew he had done it again. Even though she acted indifferent to what was going on, she knew everything that went on in this house, every little thing. Aki's mother went into the kitchen and as she thought, there Aki was knocked out cold and injured once again. So she sighed as she made her way towards her only daughter.   
  
"Aki-chan...wake up please." The mother cooed softly but to no avail was the girl in her arms going to wake anytime soon. So she moved the pieces of the porcelin and carried the light-weight girl to the couch in the living to dress her wounds. She loved Aki, don't get her wrong, it's just that-she worries too much for the family to just worry about one little girl. Her father has been playing her behind the family's back and giving money away to sluts and whores while the family was practically living off of the her small earnings. She gasped as Aki moaned a bit as she tied the bandaged a little too tightly. She finished cleaning her up and kissed Aki lightly on the cheeks and went to make dinner for the family to enjoy, if there is anyone coming down here to eat anyways.   
  
"Don't...Aoshi...no." Aki mumbled and her mother caught that familiar name. Shinomori Aoshi? Isn't that the boy of her best friend? She's going to call her just to make sure, and find out what is with the first name basis.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Kenshin kept watching as Kaoru became awfully silent on the trip back home. It took ages to finally tear her apart from her father and Yahiko was still frustrated when he entered the limo-because he punched the window and it cracked. Kenshin didn't mind, because he wanted to the exact same thing but dare not lose his emotions.   
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin whispered reaching to hug her once again. Kaoru gave no resistance as she was pulled into another comforting hug from Kenshin. She didn't care what happened then, she could care less if the limo got into an accident-wait. She rethought, she could care less if she died right now.   
  
"Yo' busu, I know what you're thinking. But you can't just not be yourself. Tousan gave me responsibilities as well he gave you yours, and we have to live to keep it. Don't you dare go up and die on me." Yahiko said knowing exactly what expression she wore and what she was thinking. Kenshin nodded in agreement combing his fingers through her silky hair.   
  
"I-I don't think I can keep it up." Kaoru meek voice came from Kenshin's chest. Yahiko and Kenshin looked at each other and Yahiko left Kenshin to talk to her.   
  
"Kaoru-dono, you can keep it up. Don't think you can't. Look at all the people who are by your side in a flash if you ask for help. Look at Yahiko, your brother, and all your friends, and don't forget me. We'll help you through it all." Kenshin softly reassured her that living was best, especially when she's way too young to die.   
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru looked up into the most beautiful purple eyes. Kenshin looked back down at her, just as memorized by her midnight eyes.   
  
"Can...can you stay with me tonight? I don't think I can stand being--alone." Kaoru whispered and Kenshin caught it and return with a sad smile.   
  
"Hai, I will. Yahiko where will you be staying tonight?" Kenshin asked. Yahiko looked from the floor up to the two hugging people.   
  
"Can you drop me at Tsubame's? I think, I think I need her." Yahiko said as tears flowed freely from his eyes once again full force. He turned away after he saw Kenshin's brief nod and sobbed quietly to himself.   
  
The limo drove Yahiko to Tsubame's and drove the other two back to Kaoru's mansion.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Knock-knock  
  
"Whose coming here at such a late hour?" Tsubame's mother wondered in the kitchen as she dranked her tea. Tsubame happened to come out of the training room in time to get bossed around by her kasaan.   
  
"Go answer the door honey."   
  
"But-I'm still training with Aoshi!" Tsubame countered feeling drained but happy that Aoshi said she was improving.   
  
"No buts, Aoshi can wait. Go answer the door this instant." Her kasaan left no room for arguments so Tsubame made her way towards the door and opened it to find a dishelved and crying boyfriend of hers.   
  
"Yahiko...what happened?" Tsubame asked out of concern and her face was immediately changed from irritated to worry.   
  
"Tsubame...so much has happened...I don't want to think of it anymore..." Yahiko walked in and buried his face in her shoulder as he held her, his body shaking all over. Tsubame slowly wrapped her arms around him and tried to calm him down a bit. Just then Aoshi came out of the training room, quite pissed that Tsubame promised to be back in 1 minute but it's been 5 minutes. He saw his mother and then suddenly felt something bad has happened and quickly grabbed his mother and the two ran into the guest area and saw the front door wide open and Tsubame hugging Yahiko.   
  
"What happened?" Aoshi asked softly to Tsubame and she shrugged hugging Yahiko tightly, crying with him. It was hard not to break down especially when your boyfriend, the one who protects you, comes to you so you can protect him. Her mother walked up to them and hugged the two of them crying too. She also felt what Aoshi had, something terrible had happened to Yahiko, something that's never going to heal properly.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Misao nervously got out of the car and waited for Soujiro to come to her side. He did in a few seconds and took her hand, striding quickly into the pakced airport. Everyone was wearing casual clothing except for a few and those few including Misao and Soujiro. Soujiro finally spotted who he was looking for and ran over to him.   
  
"Yusuke! Over here!" Soujiro shouted to his niisan and his head turned to see his little bro running towards him with a kimono clad girl in tow.   
  
"Oy! Soujiro! Did you kidnap that girl?" Yusuke joked as Soujiro neared and when he was in close range, Yusuke knocked him right upside his head as a greeting.   
  
"Don't lie on the ground, get up and introduce me to this lovely lady." Yusuke smirked at Misao and she blushed.   
  
"Oh, this is Makimachi Misao, we were coming back from the Yume restaurant. She agreed to come see you off, isn't that nice of her." Soujiro began to rub it into his niisan's face, hoping he thought what he wanted him to think.   
  
"Oh I gotcha! Hello Misao-chan!" Yusuke greeted Misao so casually that she loved him right away. Instead of a normal handshake or bow, Misao opted for something different.   
  
"Hello Yusuke-kun! So nice to meet you!" Misao ran up to him and hugged him tightly, and Yusuke surprised at first, but return the hug just the same. He liked Misao, maybe Soujiro has finally found someone who will unlock his emotions, his past, and paint a new path to his future.   
  
"Wow! You found a good lady right here! Too bad I'm leaving or I would snatch her away from you." Yusuke laughed as Misao giggled, not really understanding the joke. Soujiro understood every word and was pissed off by now.   
  
"When are you leaving?" Soujiro gritted out between his teeth. He was staring at how close the two were, Misao arms still around his bother's neck and Yusuke arms still wrapped around her waist.   
  
"Oh! Right now, I was waiting for you to arrive before I entering on board. Well I'm going to miss you little bro, and Misao-chan I'll miss you too! I hope you the best of luck in the future and call me when you have a wedding." Yusuke let go of the blushing Misao and picked up his one carry-on bag and went over to Soujiro.   
  
"I'll see ya soon alright?" Yusuke nudged Soujiro a bit and he nodded in reply. Then Yusuke did the unthinkable, he hugged Soujiro, brotherly of course.   
  
"Take care." Yusuke whispered and then left to the terminal of his plane.   
  
"He seems, nice enough." Misao commented as the two walked back to the car.   
  
"He is, once you get to know him, and you seem to know him well." Soujiro said laughing a bit, but he was jealous inside. Misao nudged him playfully.   
  
"But since he said...when we get married call him? Does that mean you told people that we're going out together-like boyfriend and girlfriend?" Misao asked seriously.   
  
"Well, erm, if you don't mind-I did, but if you do-then I didn't." Soujiro thought if he said that, he might have a chance.   
  
"Well I don't mind, you should've told your GIRLFRIEND first then tell EVERYONE later." Misao joked and her giggles subsided as Soujiro's hands grasped her gently and he bent over to whisper in her ear.   
  
"I'm sorry, please forgive me, Koiishi." Misao blushed and nodded looking into his eyes, feeling- that she never felt this way before, even when she thought she loved Aoshi, she must really be in love with Soujiro and didn't even know that feeling was love.   
  
"I forgive you, as long as we can spend more time with each other tonight." Misao whispered.   
  
"Let's go walk in the park then, for a while." Soujiro suggested and Misao smiled and he led the two on the sidewalk under the bright stars of the darkness.  
  
________________________________________  
  
"Is someone on duty inside?" Kenshin asked Kaoru as he carried her limp body in his arms. She protested at first but then realized she's become so weak that even the slightest wind could probably knock her over. Kaoru shook her head no and Kenshin sighed.   
  
"Do you have the key?"   
  
"No."   
  
"How do you suppose we get in then?" Kenshin asked, slightly amused by her answers. Kaoru smiled weakly, painfully and pointed upwards. Kenshin looked in the direction and saw a thin ladder-like wall was leading up to an open window.   
  
"Okay then, get on my back and hold on tight." Kenshin instructed Kaoru as he set her gently to the ground adn waited for her hands to clasp around his neck.   
  
"I can make it on my own." Kaoru said stubbornly. Kenshin shrugged and let her go first, just in case. Kenshin watched intently as Kaoru took the first few climbs up the wall. Then he saw her sudden lack of strength and was underneath her right away and caught her just as she fell.   
  
"I think you can too, but tonight let me take you up there, okay?" Kenshin said softly and sincerely that all Kaoru could do was nod and climb onto his back and hold on tight. Kenshin climb up in just mere seconds and placed Kaoru gently on her bed.   
  
"Arigatou." Again, unlike Kaoru, her voice came out meek. Kenshin was starting to worry, she was slowly losing herself, losing her ideals and attaching new ones that weren't that satisfying to others that care for her. Kenshin went and sat down beside her, grabbing a blanket in the process and wrapped both of them in it. Kaoru felt warm, and oddly, safe with Kenshin beside her. Her dad told her to beware who to trust, because he thought his best friend could be trusted but suddenly back-stabbed him and that turned into a lesson for his children to learn from. So Kaoru was still very opiniated about trusting whom she just became friends with.   
  
"Do I stay here with you all night? Or do you wish me to leave you alone now?" Kenshin asked as he held Kaoru closer as she shivered.   
  
"It does not matter. Do as you wish." Kaoru whispered, not hinting at what she wanted, but inside she wished he did choose to stay.   
  
"Okay then, I'll stay with you, until you fall asleep." Kaoru smiled, it was the same in most ways.   
  
"Kenshin...when did we switch to first name basis?" Kaoru asked noticing they were exchaning names as if they've been good friends since grade-school.   
  
"Um..." Kenshin looked around nervously; whilst Kaoru giggled inside and waitied calmly for his explanation.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Tsubame had asked Aoshi to close the door adn asked the two to leave Yahiko and her alone for a while, to let him explain for his rash actions.   
  
"Yahiko, please, tell me what happened?" Tsubame pleaded once again, wiping new tears that flowed down her cheeks and onto her hands. Yahiko looked from the floor up to her eyes and saw that he made her cry and instantly felt guilty.   
  
"I--Tsubame...my-my f-father died." Yahiko stuttered and before he could start his new streams of tears, Tsubame began her own.   
  
"Nani? No! He, he can't be, no, they're lying he's still alive!" Tsubame met Yahiko's father once and immediately wanted to call him her father too, but how could this be? Before-before they even had a chance of getting the two families together that he...died?  
  
"Tsubame!" Yahiko yelled to stop her trashings, he was starting to think that he was really meant for her, because the two acted so...rash when it came to big news. Tsubame quieted down. but she still could not believe it so.   
  
"Gomen." Tsubame whispered as she feriously wiped at her tears. Yahiko needed someone to lean on, not someone to lean on him, so Tsubame did her best to stay strong.   
  
"Come here." Tsubame pulled Yahiko into another embrace and Yahiko didn't pull away or anything just accept it openly, and lovingly.   
  
"Arigatou...for everything." Yahiko whispered as he slowly drifted to sleep on her, and Tsubame slowly letting her tears drip from her face.   
  
  
  
"You shouldn't cry to yourself, it does nothing good for you." Aoshi's strong voice cut through the quiet sobs of his sister. Tsubame looked up and saw Aoshi stadning there, blanket and a pillow in his hands.   
  
"Aoshi, you can't believe it's true can you?" Tsubame knew her brother listened in and quickly questioned him the one question thats been plaguing her mind.   
  
"Aa...I can't. But, we are mere humans, and mere humans cannot change the course and will of life." Aoshi's strong adn wise words were a lot to take to mind and since Tsubame had time, she pondered that phrase.   
  
"Kasaan heard and I'm going to comfort her for a while, but you get some rest and remember, crying without anyone hearing you, is just a waste as lying to someone who was not there to begin with." Aoshi said as he kissed her forehead and went upstairs to the den to comfort his crying kasaan, their father was away on business trip until further notice, so Aoshi was the man of the house.   
  
________________________________________  
  
"Kaoru..." Kenshin asked after their comfortable silence was settled in. They had a nice chat about their life, or mainly about Kaoru's. Kenshin noticed how quieted she became and noticed her breathing become evenly and questioned her name.   
  
"Kaoru?" Kenshin asked once agian to make sure. Then he looked at her face that was snuggled on his chest and smiled, she was sleeping. He looked briefly over at the clock nad saw that it was almost near sunrise- 5:45 am. They've been awake almost the whole night, and Kenshin was sure that the two siblings would not go to school today in their conditions, and neither was he, until they returned.   
  
~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_  
  
A/n: HiWo! How are you all? I guess everyone's forgotten about this fic, but I would styll like it to keep going. Please review it, I know you're probably mad at the long wait til the next chapter, but I was quiet...tired. So I took an extremely long break and then decided that if I start something I must see to it that its finished. So I recently started to post a new fic up also RK and then updated my Inu fic that I love my readers for reviewing, and now I've finally finished this one to update on. So please forgive me, and I hope you like how things are developing, and if you don't drop a line and tell me, because I think my writing has rusted a bit. Thanks for all the reviews I hope to get more! Here's to hoping! -.-onegai!   
  
^_Silver Teardrops^_ 


	9. News Strike!

Little Plans  
  
By: Silver Teardrops  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything so far. 0.o what a shock!  
  
______Chapter Nine________  
  
Aki began to regain conciousnous and held her head. It was hurting like it was caught on fire and still burning. She used her strength to pull herself into a seating position from wherever she was currently at, which she just noticed was the couch. She heard humming and looked at that direction and saw her mother sitting humming to herself, as if waiting joyously with great news to tell the world. Aki stumbled out of the couch and made her way to her kasaan and stood by her, witing for her to elaborate why she was suddenly cheerful.   
  
"Oh Aki-chan! You're awake, would you like anything to eat?" Her kasaan bubbled more as Aki came into view. Aki suspiciously nodded her head yes and saw her Kasaan get up and started to make her way to the kitchen.   
  
"Kasaan? Ano...why are you so happy?" Aki's question stopped her mom in mid-air. Her mom was holding a pot in one and looked at her daughter. In a second she dropped it and looked at Misao, quite happy-too happy- like freakishly.   
  
"Aki! I didn't know you had a boifurendo! I'm so happy for you!" She gushed hugging Aki in a split second. Aki was at a loss for words, things traveled fast- but usually they weren't about her.   
  
"How did you find out kasaan?" Aki asked removing herself from the deathgrip her mom held her in.   
  
"Well, you muttered 'Aoshi' and I knew a friend with a boy named Aoshi and called her and knew that he was with you! And you didn't tell me...what a shame." Aki's mother tried her best to look saddened but her joyfullness overcame it and made Aki laugh.   
  
"Ano...don't tell- you-know-who." Aki whispered and suddenly her Kasaan became quiet too.   
  
"I won't." She said to her daughter. She knew her eldest son was the evil one- quite like the tousan, but at least Aki's father didn't beat her, but her son did-and this news would most be unacceptable.   
  
"Arigatou Kasaan, want to go out tonight?" Aki asked smiling.   
  
"Just the two of us? Shopping the best place to relax." She replied grabbing hold of her daughter's hand. She was relieved that Ryouta had gone out with his girlfirend earlier and none of them had to face him .  
  
"Hai...it is." Aki replied laughing and the two left the house.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Tsuabme began to stir and found herself lying alone on the couch, wondering to herself 'why am I sleeping on the couch for?'. Until she remembered the past night's events and looked sullen once more, but where was Yahiko?  
  
When mentioned, Yahiko stumbled out into the room that Tsubame was at and looked like her tried to kill himself, by repeatidly running into something sharp and hard! Tsubame quickly ran over ot him and scolded him about life and every bit that would help until Yahiko started chuckling and then turning into a full-roll-out session of laughter. Tsubame was at a confused state by now.   
  
"Weren't you trying to kill yourself?" Tsubame asked timidly. Yahiko stopped and looked at his girlfriend and smiled.  
  
"I promised that I would never leave you-so why would I now?"   
  
"Then- why are you so---" Tsubame left it at that and Aoshi then choose to step into the room.  
  
"He was wondering about, and came upon our training room. ANd so I had to see, what level he was on currently on the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu." Aoshi replied for Yahiko and Tsubame had a violent look emitting itself from her eyes to Aoshi.   
  
"And you had to bruise him? Cut him? Don't you know he's been through ENOUGH!!!" Tsubame's voice rose with each word and Aoshi leaned back a bit, he never did like it when his little sister would scare him. Yahiko saw the violence that would soon come to life and held onto Tsubame calming her down.   
  
"Demo! Tsubame-chan, Aoshi-san did nothing to me! I was sparring with him and he said I was at a decent level but I wanted to surpass that so I kept begging him to train with me further and it was not his fault at all I'm hurt." Yahiko explained, glad that he had enough air to say it all.   
  
"Fine then, Yahiko- would you like some breakfast?" Tsubame asked sweetly to him and he quickly nodded and Aoshi's mouth fell open.   
  
"Hey what about me?" Aoshi asked. Tsubame looked at him and smiled more sweetly that it looked menacing.   
  
"Get your own." Tsubame replied turning her head and walking away with Yahiko on her tail. Aoshi muttered somehting about evil little sisters and made his way to change, school was about to start.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Kaoru began to stir and looked around as she rubbed her eyes, no one in sight. So Kenshin really did leave, he didn't keep to his promise to her. Kaoru sighed aloud, thinking how selfish she is for thinking about herself instead of her tousan. She grabbed a light yukata and made for her bathroom and cahnged, she was in no emotional shape to go to school today, so why care about wearing such a nice-well once nice 'free of tears and snot' outfit.   
  
When she was done she made her way downstairs and told herself to call Yahiko at Aoshi's to make sure he was still there.   
  
"Moshi Moshi." The other line replied, Kaoru inhaled air and made her voice as calm as possible, but it helped none.  
  
"Aoshi-kun? Is Yahiko-chan still there?" Kaoru's voice was cracking like a fireplace, it was against her wishes but she had to keep going, she needed to know her brother's safety.   
  
"Aa, are you alright? Do you need me there?" Aoshi voiced his concern, he knew Kaoru since almost forever and he hated it when she would hide her pain from others.   
  
"Iie, it's nothing a good relaxing day would help it a least. You go to school okay?" Kaoru smiled, or tried to-it still hurt to be happy when she was truly sad.   
  
"All right, but I might stop by later in the day. I want to see if you need anything I might bring your school work too."   
  
"Arigatou Aoshi-kun." Kaoru hunged up and shuffled her foot to the kitchen to see if she had anything to serve to Aoshi later on. But something surprised her on the way there- steam and aroma coming from the kitchen. Surely she did not ring up the maids to make her breakfast, she was sure that she asked Kenshin, last night, to send then home until further notice. She rushed to the kitchen and found red hair bobbing back and forth in front of a stove.   
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked incredously and he turned to his name.   
  
"Ohayo Kaoru-dono." Kenshin replied returning his gaze to his cooking. He loved to cook, which was weird, but he loved to do laundry more- which was way beyond werid and onto freaky.   
  
"Ano...what are you doing Kenshin? You have school today."   
  
"So do you." Was his nonchalant reply and Kaoru stared amused. Kenshin- the rich new guy at her school, cooking for her like a butler.   
  
"Well, what does that have to do with anything?"   
  
"It means I don't have to go, if you aren't." Kenshin replied flipping the contents into some plates and making his way to the dining room. Kaoru followed.   
  
"It doesn't mean you could come in my house, and stay, and then eat whenever you want without permission!" Kaoru yelled, he frustrated her almost all the time, and it amazed her at how he was the only one who could get beneath her exterior.   
  
"I'm not eating, and I'm only staying if you want me to. Breakfast is done." Kenshin stepped aside to allow Kaoru to sit down and eat. She looked at him suspiciously and sat down and began to eat, her glare turning from Kenshin to her food right as she took the first bite.   
  
"Kenshin! It's good!" Kaoru gushed making kenshin redden by the remark.   
  
"Arigatou, I'm going to clean now, that is if I can stay." Kenshin smiled pleading to Kaoru. She thought to herself that she needed someone there and Kenshin was a good person for a choice, he listens rather than blab away.   
  
"You can." Kaoru replied smiling and Kenshin almost fell from her brilliant and well-missed smile of hers.   
  
________________________________________  
  
Misao was waking up that morning a bit happier than usual, yesterday was a day of her life beginning anew-where her love didn't die, but grew.   
  
"Gosh, I am so happy I think I can run at least 2 more miles than I usaully run-which was about one and a half." Misao was about to blab to herself more when her phone began to ring and she reached to pick it up.   
  
"Moshi moshi." Misao greeted the other line, and the voice was unexpected but most certaintly not unwelcomed. It was Soujiro.  
  
"Ohayo Misao, I know it's early and everything but I thought I could take you to school today, if that is all right with you that is." Soujiro's voice was quickened by his nervousness, but Misao paid no attention to it at all.   
  
"Sure, I would love to go. When will you be here?"   
  
"In about half an hour, so that leaves you time to get ready, ja." Sourjiro hung up first and Misao sighed as she hung up seconds after he did.   
  
"Shit! That means I have to be ready by then!" She quickly threw aside her yukata she always wore at night and rummaged for her uniform, she was beginning her new life off on a bad foot.   
  
As Misao finsihed dressing and freshening up she was deciding to place her hair in two braids when her cell phone rang loudly and uncontrollably. She groaned and bent to pick it up.   
  
"Moshi moshi?"   
  
"Misao! I need to talk to you...that is, if you have time and have not heard it yet from Kaoru..." Aoshi's voice was the other person and she gaped, she never- wait she did give her cell number but he never actually called.   
  
"I have time, what is it?" Misao asked seriously, noting that Aoshi was in no playing mood.   
  
"Kaoru's family had a tragic happening....her tousan died...." Aoshi's words died on the phone line as Misao dropped the comb she held and so the cell she held also dropped. Soon a beep was heard outside and a loud bang was on her window- she knew that Soujiro had arrived with his limosuine and she rushed out bag of book in hand and into the transportation.   
  
"Take me to Kamiya Kasshin Ryu Dojo, right away!" She barked at the driver and the driver looked hesitant and scared and looked at Soujiro for approval and he nodded and soon it sped off into that direction....only one thougt popped into Misao's mind...  
  
'Oh Kami-sama please take care of her here.' Misao kept praying that someone had gone home with her and told herself that life is not worth giving up...like she used to think... 


End file.
